


Blackmailing Bastard 2 Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Series: Blackmailing Bastard 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second season of blackmailing Bastard. It's a new school year, and everything seems so be going well within<br/>your relationship with Kuroo, until a princess finds her prince charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kuroo-senpai, I made lunch for the both of us to share! A big bento box. I worked hard on it, will you please eat some?"

"No. Where is (f/n)? Tell me." 'I'm seriously loosing my patience here.'

"(f/n)? That name doesn't ring a bell. A little sibling of yours? Well, it doesn't matter, the only girl you need in your life is me, Kuroo-senpai." She smiled.

"Where is (f/n)!?!" He boomed at the girl. 'She's testing me.' "I played your little game, so tell me where she is!" 'She's really testing me!'

"Kuroo-senpai, what's with you today? Did I do or say something to upset you? You're scaring me! The way you're yelling at me like this! I don't like it, please stop it!"

Kuroo grit his teeth in anger. 'Damn, is this karma or what. Since you guys most likely can't grasp this situation, I'll tell you. I'll be blunt in saying this, I'm being blackmailed. As of right now, I don't know where (f/n) is, and this crazy bitch isn't saying anything about her whereabouts. Y' see this girl is my junior, a first year here. Even though she's a first year, she's smart and cunning and just all around dangerous. She may seem sweet and shy at first glance, but trust me, she's nothing like that. A persistent little girl who fell in love with with me at the drop of a hat. This whole ordeal started about a few weeks ago, not too long from the beginning of the new school year.'

"We're finally 3rd years. Aren't you excited for the new challenges up ahead in the future, Tetsurou!" Your eyes sparkled as you approached him with excitement written all over your face.

"Challenges? Are you referring to more tests, homework, nagging teachers and job hunting? If so, no." He sighed. The both of you were in the hallway of the school just walking around and talking. 

"You, just have no motivation and therefore are lazy when it comes to school. I hope you don't expect me to help you all the time this year like the last."

"You say that, but you know you'll end up helping me if I give you something in return." 'This guy here....is my boyfriend. He went from an annoying guy whom I despised with all my heart, to the guy a hold most dear to my heart. At first I thought this guy was incapable of having respect towards the opposite sex, therefore not being able to be even close to my type, but he's shown me throughout all the times we've spent together that he's actually capable of having feelings of love and getting hurt. It really hit me, when he confessed to me, that time when he was going through hell while I was in bliss. He'd given me all types of mixed feelings, getting my emotions and mind all confused, but after all that, here we are hand-in-hand loving each other unconditionally. We've been through a lot, that's what I can say from my perspective. From being blackmailed to being in love. Yeah, it was a hell of a ride.' "Something in return? And what, might I ask, could that possibly be?"

"Sweet kisses, hugs, and sex." He whispered the last. Your turned completely red. "Oh, especially the sex."

"Stop being pervy so early in the year!" 'I was a member of the student council, before my first love turned out to be something completely out of imagination. Despite that, my grades are just as exceptional as they were last year and I still have guys following me around secretly, even though they know Tetsurou and I are a couple. To other girls, he may just seem like eye candy, but to me he's much more than that. Only I know him best.'

"But don't you love it when I act like this."

"Says who?!"

A few hours prior to now, the entrance ceremony was taking place for the first years in the gymnasium.

'I can't believe this, I'm finally in high school! Since my love life hasn't been successful in my whole middle school life, then I must make up for it in my high school year! I must find my prince charming.' 

"It's my honor to welcome new students to to this school. I hope you have a warm and safe welcome and stay at this school..." Shoichi continued to make his speech as student council president with the rest of the council behind him, lined up. As his eyes made sudden contact with you, he made a pause. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, put on a smile and continued to make his speech.

"Hey, he looked over here." Kuroo, who was standing at the back of the gym with you, looked down at you.

"Am I supposed to care? His looks don't mean a thing to me." You grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's just go to class." You started pulling Kuroo out of the gym so you wouldn't have to watch Shoichi anymore. The fact that he was chasing after you, was amazing. 'I've lost count of how many times he came to my house during the break. Ringing down my doorbell every damned second. It's so annoying. He's acting like some lost puppy dog who's lost his beloved owner. Majority of the times he's done it was when I was with Tetsurou. He almost went downstairs right when we were in the middle of making out just to kick his ass. Good thing I stopped him, he was actually really irritated that day too. But honestly, I'm just done with him, completely. There is no going to back to being what we once were. Though, I think the weirdest thing about this whole ordeal, is that I just got over him so quickly. I don't know if it was for the fact of what he had become, or the fact that my heart, somewhere deep down that whole time, had always wanted Tetsurou. Well, I won't think to much on it. I'm with the one I love now anyhow.'

Kuroo turned his head back to take another glance at Shoichi, who had seemed absorbed in his speech to notice they were leaving. Kuroo then turned his head back and let you lead him off.

But just when it seemed like he hadn't seen them, he definitely did and felt like his heart was being stabbed with a thousand needles. '(f/n)-kun...'

Within a few minutes the ceremony ended and the 1st years were taken by their new homeroom teachers up to their classroom. They seemed sort of shy among the rest of school somewhat, but they would get used to it. For the half of the day already, it was pretty much a normal day at school. Now at lunch time everyone was eating their lunch together, while getting to know each together at the same time. But one of the students decided to skip out on introductions and head straight to the roof to eat her lunch in peace.

'I don't have time for making friends right now! I have to get a head start and find my prince charming! Whoever he is, I'll find him!' She took it upon herself to explore the halls and stairs of Nekoma. Eventually after a while of exploring, she found herself on the stairway that lead to the roof. She pushed the door open and at first saw no one there. As the stepped more out onto the roof and let the door close, she saw a particular couple sitting together eating lunch. 

"Tetsurou stop it, I'm trying to eat my lunch." You mewled out as his lips caressed the skin on your neck. You were between his legs trying to eat your lunch when he suddenly locked you in his embrace and started doing that to you. "Y-you're hair, it's tickling me." You wanted to laugh when he started brushing his hair against your cheek. "Pfft." You couldn't help it anymore and started to laugh, and he was there laughing with you, the both of you having a good time together. Just when he pinned you down to the side, he heard something and looked back to see the girl who had came up on the roof. "Hm? What's wrong?" You looked at him before sitting up and looking past him to see what he was looking at.

"It looks like we have an intruder. She seems to be a first year." Kuroo looked at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed the flower badge pinned to her vest.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought no one was up here." She turned her back while blushing.

"G-get off me!" You set your food down and push him off you. 'A first year? But shouldn't she be downstairs having lunch with the rest of her classmates?' "Hey." You got up to walk over to her.

"Y-Yes, senpai!" She didn't dare turn around.

"What's your name?" You smile with one hand on your hip.

"My name?" She peeked behind her. "K-Kuromi Handa."

"Handa-chan? You're so cute." You chuckled. 'I say that, but she's the same height as me. A shorty.' "Why aren't you with the rest of your classmates?"

She finally turned around to face you. "I-I was doing something very import-" 'Wow...She's so pretty.'

"S-something important?" You raised a brow.

"Y-yes!"

"Maybe I can help, if you want?"

"Um...this isn't something can really help me with, sorry. Excuse me." Kuromi bows and comes back up. Before turning to leave the roof, her eyes had seemed to catch Kuroo. He was sitting against the wall, looking over at them. He must have been waiting for you to finish talking so you both could get back to what you were doing. 'Who is...he?' She felt herself blushing internally.

"I see. Goodbye then." You wave her off.

"Yes." Kuromi finally opens the door and leaves the both of you in peace.

"Wasn't she a bit quirky?" Kuroo got up from his spot and came over to hug you from behind while saying.

"Yeah, but she was so cute."

"Not as cute as you. And not nearly as beautiful." He rested his chin down on your head.

"Come on, let's go back to eat. Lunch in nearly over."

"Uh-huh." Kuroo moved away and you guys went back to eating and talking.

The next day, Kuroo came to your house to pick you up for school. You fed him breakfast and then went on your way to school. The day had followed out like any other. Once lunch time finally approached, you two met up in the hallway like always. "Hey, do want to go to the mall with a group of us today after school?" Kuroo asked with his hands shoved down his pockets. He was walking with you down to the library.

"I can't. I'm helping my mother with something after school."

"Is that an excuse so you can just go home and study?"

"No. But even if it was, you should do some studying too. You're always want to hang out somewhere instead of studying like you should be to boost up those grades so you don't have to cram." You scolded him. "How many times have you come to me to help you study the night before a test?"

"You're killing me here. It's not my fault though."

"Then whose it it, because it's not mine."

"Of course it's your fault."

"Hah?! How the hell is it mine!?" You stopped walking and so did he. Your hands on your hips while you look at him with a mad face.

"Every time we're together you take up my time." He smirked while reaching out to hold your hand. He leaned down for a kiss, closing his eyes.

"Are you saying, that I'm wasting your time?! You move your hand away and stop his lips from coming any closer with your finger. There was not-so-happy face taking over.

"I didn't say that."

"It seemed to me that it was implied." Your arms folded.

"I wasn't implying anything." He pulled you in from your waist. His features centimeters away from yours. "I was just saying that I loved spending time with you."

"..."

"Come on, don't look at me like that. Give me a kiss." His lips were begging for one of your kisses. All he needed was permission, that was it.

"...Just one." You unfolded your arms to cup his cheeks. There was a smile inching up on your lips. 

"Guess I should make it last then." Kuroo pressed his lips against yours gently and slowly turned up the heat. Your hands slid down from his face to his around his neck. At the same time, you got pushed against the wall. You began to moan a bit when he slipped his tongue in your mouth forcefully. His tongue glided along your teeth before playing around with your tongue. When your eyes opened up a little, the first thing you could see was his piercing eyes gazing lovingly into your gentle ones.

"Mm~" His hand slipped up your skirt, seemingly wanting to turn the situation into something more hot. "Stupid!" You stop the kiss immediately and hit him on the head. "Do you know where we are? In the hallway! At school!

"So." He rubbed his head at the place you had hit him, It felt as if it was swelling. "You sounded like you wanted it."

"Pervert!" You pushed him down to the ground and kept on to your destination. "Don't you dare talk to me!"

"*Sigh* I hate it when she throws a tantrum."

"Um, excuse me. Are you alright? Do you need any help?" A soft voice came from behind Kuroo, making him look in that direction. 

"Oh, you're that girl from the roof. Yeah, I'm fine." He continued rubbing his head. 

"Here ya go." She extended her hand out to him. "You look like you need a hand." A blush came to her cheeks wile a smile to her lips.

"Uh yeah, thanks." He took hold of her small hand and used it to help himself up. She took her other free hand and used it to pull him up with all her might. Even though Kuroo was now back on his feet, she kept holding onto his hand. Thing was, she couldn't let go. She didn't want to.

'So big and firm. His hands.' She thought. 'Their warmth is spreading onto my palm. It makes me feel...so secure.'

"Hey, you can let go now."

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She quickly pulled her hands away from his. 

"Thanks for helping me up." He smiled and reached his hand out to pat her on the head.

"N-No problem! " Her cheeks were still heated. 'H-he's patting me on the head. Now that I think about it, he's taller than when I first met him.'

"Hey, what's your name?"

'Oh, it's whatever you want it to be.' "K-Kuromi. Kuromi Handa."

"So it's Kuromi then."

'He's using my first name!' "Yes."

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone. I'll see you around." Kuroo waved and then walked off to go find you.

'...There he is. My prince charming. He has to be.' Kuromi clasped her hands together while watching him walk off. "See you around, Kuroo-senpai!" 'It's fate. I know it! It just has to be! It's the beginning of our love story!'


	2. Chapter 2

In the room of the student council, Shoichi was by himself thinking about stuff, stuff meaning you. With his elbows propped up on his desk and his face buried in his hands, tear drops were seeping through the creases of his fingers. He was crying. In his head there were memories filled with the him and you spending time together. "(f/n)-kun...I love you." While traveling down memory lane, he reached inside the drawer and took out a picture of you from when you were in elementary school. As he held the picture in his hand, he gazed at it lovingly. "You were so adorable that day, when we went on that trip to the zoo. You were so excited to see the penguins and polar bears. I remember that whole day you held onto my hand, even when we were on our way back home." Shoichi found himself thinking about the old days as kids. His heart clenched at the times you made him blush with just your smile alone. "So cute." 

Eventually there was a heat beginning to arise at his crotch. He was hard. Shoichi removed one hand from the picture and snaked it down to his pants. He unzipped his pants and took out his member. As he kissed your picture, he started to stroke slowly. His vision redirected towards the door and he envisioned that you were there, taking off your clothes and calling his name. You now with all your clothes off, crawling onto his desk in a sexy manner. Your boobs jiggling in his face. Shoichi found himself stroking even faster than before. His eyes closing to concentrate. He was breathing deeply and he leaned back so he could feel more comfortable and feel it more. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" Shoichi hunched over and grunted while cum shot into the air and rained down on his desk. "I love you." He huffed out. There was a lot of cum. Shoichi had gotten most of it in his hand, but the rest was on his desk.

'(f/n)-kun, I just wanted you to love me. I swear I'm better than him, in every way possible. You two aren't even compatible! How is someone like him any good for you! Why is he the one supplying that adorable smile of yours!? Why is he the one who get's to make you laugh!? I can do that, all of that and more! Just give me another chance!' Shoichi's heart was continuously stabbing him in the heart as he though of you. He was just about ready to start crying again. For him, it was you, and only you. He took 3 pieces tissue from inside the same drawer and used it to wipe his hand, desk and lastly tears.

'There he is! My beloved senpai and prince charming.' "K-Kuroo-senpai!" Kuromi called out. She had spotted Kuroo walking and decided to go talk to him Since it was also lunch time, she thought it would be a good idea for her to share her lunch with him if he hadn't had any already. "Do you mind if I ask where you're going?"

"Oh, Kuromi. I'm heading up to the roof right now." He continued walking after a moments glance at her. "There's someone waiting for me.

"The roof? It seems like you like to go to the roof a lot."

"Yeah. It's our time to spend alone, me and (f/n)."

'(f/n)?' "Who is (f/n)?"

"She's that beautiful girl that I'm always with. (f/n) (l/n)."

'Ah, the girl I saw him playing around with on the roof. The one that approached me that time. She must be a close friend of his. I understand. Their friendship is unique.' As the two got to the door of the roof, Kuroo stopped before opening the door and turned to Kuromi, asking what she wanted. "Is it okay if I have lunch with you two?"

"I don't know about that." 'I was actually planning on having my way with her today.' "Sorry, maybe next time. I promise. You should just go and talk to your friends." He rubbed her head and opened the door. Kuroo left Kuromi standing outside the door with a sad face.

Since she couldn't get her way, she decided to sit down at the door and wait for the period to be over. During her silent wait, she hear talking, then yelling then something else out of the ordinary. She pressed her ear against the door and heard moaning on the other side. She grew curious. She stood up and slowly opened the door so that she wouldn't be found out. When she peaked through the crack her eyes shot open. 'W-what the hell?' Her eyes caught both you and Kuroo doing something that friends shouldn't be doing. You were on Kuroo's lap, facing him with your shirt and bra off. Your skirt lifted up and his face stuck to your breasts. His pants were slack and your arms were wrapped around his neck. You were bouncing up and down on Kuroo, making your breasts do the same. You both kissed and kept on. 'Aren't they friends?! So why the hell are they doing something like this together? Kuroo senpai...' Kuromi felt her heart break. She shut the door, picked up her lunch and ran back down the stairs.

Later on that day when you were going home with Kuroo, you went inside you shoe locker to change shoes, but found a whole bunch of baby blue colored letters stuffed in there. "..." You took them out of your locker and read for the sender. It was the same person, each and every single one. Since it was raining, you opened the door and threw them out into the rain. "So annoying."

"You weren't going to read them?" Kuroo asked.

"What type of question is that? It's the same person hounding me since forever so I don't care. I have you now, I don't need to read such tedious things anyhow!"

"..."

"Every. Single. Day, it's been the same colored letters by the same person! It had started since the 3rd day of school starting! We're in the second week! The Second week!" You were getting more pissed as you kept thinking about the countless letter that were being sent.   
"How much free time does he have on his hand anyway!?"

"Is it Shoichi?"

"Who else could it be?!" You take off your slippers.

"...." Kuroo gave the umbrella he was holding a stronger grip then before. He was starting to get tired of Shoichi always bothering you. At first he didn't really mind it since he was going through a rejection phase, but not it was just overkill. He was taking it to a whole new level. Since summer break, he's always been around you two bothering you like crazy and Kuroo was seriously fed up with his bullshit. "Is he still here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" You take your shoes out of the locker and slip them off, putting your slippers back into the locker.

"...." Kuroo shoved the umbrella in your hand and started walking off.

"Wait, get back here! What do you think you're going to do!"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down!" You grab onto his arm.

"How can I calm down?! He's been harassing you all this time and bothering us when we're alone most of the time! Have you even called the cops or told your parents about this?!"

"How could I tell my parents about him doing this? He's a childhood friend!"

"Then it's in my hands to do something about it!"

"No it's not! This is my problem, not yours!"

"It's involves me too because it's our relationship! Let me just talk to him."

"If your way of 'talking' involves fists, then no! Listen, I'll tell him to stop. Just don't do anything reckless!"

"....Tch."

"Calm down, let's just go home." You take his cheek into hand and turn his head back to you. You leaned up and stood on your tiptoes to give him a kiss. He didn't even blush because he was that angry.

"Fine!" He snatched the umbrella back from you and snatched your hand next. He opened the umbrella and walked out into the rain with you.

The next day, Kuromi spotted Kuroo and got a bit flustered before going up to him. "U-um, Kuroo-senpai...why were you having sex (f/n)-senpai on the roof? Isn't she your freind?"

"*Spoooot*" Kuroo spit out the milk he was drinking. 'She saw us?!' "W-well, that's because she's not my friend. She's more than that, she's my girlfriend so it's natural we do stuff like that."

"Your....girlfriend?" Kuromi's mind went blank.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to see us doing something like that, much less at school." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You...you're going out with her, (f/n)-senpai?" She lowered he head.

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

'You're going out with her?....What makes that bitch so great anyhow! What can you possible see in that cow, huh!? Is that bitch fucking insane!? Who the hell does she think she is, kissing up all over my man! If I don't get that bitch out of the way, she's going to ruin my love story! I have to do something! Something! Something! Something!!' "I see. Excuse me, Kuroo-senpai. I have something I need to do."

"Sure." Kuroo raised a brow at her awkward behavior. It's not like he knew her well enough to know how she usually acts, but that behavior after saying you were his girlfriend was definitely a bit odd. 

"I have to get that bitch out of my way." She mumbled to herself while walking away. Later on that day, after school, Kuromi found herself at the student council office. "Excuse me, is anyone here?" She knocked three times.

"Yes. Please come in."

"Hello, are you the president of the student council?"

"Yes, I am." Shoichi answered with a smile. "What is it that you need?"

"Well, I just-"

"Student council, we need your help with something. It's important!"

"Ah, be right there! Excuse me, I'll be right back. Please, take a seat until I return."

"Oh, yes." Kuromi watched as Shoichi walked out the door and close it behind him. 'Now's my chance. I need to find information on this girl!' Kuromi went straight to the file cabinet and pulled it open. She looked your last name and then followed it up to your first. 'Found it!'  
She took out your records and immediately started to search through it. 'Hm~ Her attendance is perfect. Late marks, none. Even her grades are high! Does this girl have any flaws!?' Kuromi was getting angry. 'Shit! At this rate I'll have nothing to really gain from this crap! Oh, but it says here that she was once apart of the student council. How interesting. That means that Mr. president is familiar with her then.' She smirked to herself. 'If that's the case then-'

"No problem, just don't let it happen again."

'Damn, he's coming back already. Well I'm done here anyways.' Kuromi quickly put away your record and went to walk out the door. As she reached out to open the door, the door was already being pulled open.

"Oh, what seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing. I just realized that I've got all I needed is all. Thank you so much president."

"Um...no problem?"

"Goodbye, senpai." Kuromi waved and skipped away. The next day, Kuromi spotted Kuroo in the hallways again, most likely on his way to meet up with you. "Kuroo-senpai!" She waved and called him over. "Are you having lunch on the roof again with (f/n)-senpai?"

"Yeah."

"May I come this time?"

"Uh-"

"But you promised me,the last time remember? You said that I could have lunch with you next time. It's next time."

"Kuromi...*sigh* fine." 'I didn't even promise her, but if it's just to get her off my back, I'll let her.Plus, she's not bad to hang out with, really.' Kuroo turned around and let Kuromi follow him up to the roof with her lunch box in hand. "(f/n), we have company." He opened the door and poked his head through. He saw you with your lunch box in hand. You had been waiting for him to come before you started eating.

"Company? What do you mean?" You looked up and saw a girl peaking out behind Kuroo at you. "Is that Kuromi? is she here to eat lunch with us?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"What are you sorry about? Come on Handa-chan, take a seat next to me." You smiled and called her over.

'I really don't want to sit next to this sow but I don't have a choice right now. I can't blow my cover.' "Okay!" Kuromi happily walked over to you and sat her self down next to you, fixing her skirt so that she wouldn't looked sloppy. "Oh, that looks so good, senpai. Did you make it?" Kuromi looked over to your lunch when you took of the lid. "It's such a big portion too."

"Yes, I did. I always make extra so that Tetsurou can eat as well, since he just can't help but eat my lunch when we come up here."

"It's not fault you make such good food." Kuroo came over and sat on the other side of you as well. "Come on feed me, I'm starving." He opened his mouth and moved closer to the food.

"Jeez, you're so greedy y' know that." You picked up a piece of meat between your chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth. "There."

"So good~" Kuroo chewed on the piece of meat while his taste buds were ascending to heaven. "More."

You chuckled a bit. "Here." You sliced up a pieced of omelet and fed it to him. "Ah, Kuromi, would you like to try?"

"Eh? Me? Oh, I don't kn-"

"Ha ha, I noticed you were staring at us for a while now."

"O-oh. Um, okay." Kuromi opened her mouth and let you feed her. "T-This is so good! You're a really good cook senpai!" 'So the bitch is a good cook, so what.'

"T-thank you." You blushed.

"Would you like to try my cooking?"

"Oh, I would love too!" You watched Kuromi open her box and pick up food with the chopsticks. 

"Here, (f/n)-senpai." She extended her hand towards you and you opened your mouth to taste the food. 

"Wow, this is really good, even better than mine." You chewed with your mouth full. "Tetsurou, you have to taste her food!" You turn to him.

"Okay." Kuroo moved over a bit and opened his mouth.

'W-wow, I'm going to feed Kuroo-senpai.' Kuromi shakily picked up a piece of meat and handed fed it to him. "H-how is, Kuroo-senpai?" She waited for Kuroo to finish chewing to hear the results.

"Wow, that's really good."

Kuromi blushed furiously. "T-thank you!" She turned away and started to eat her lunch. 'I can feel our love for each other growing stronger each time we interact with each other.'

After lunch, all three of you walked to your classes separately. For the next two weeks, Kuromi was hanging around the both of you at lunch time. For a while it was nice to have her company, but now it just became to bother you. You couldn't have alone time with Kuroo anymore because Kuromi was always there. It was really draining you.

"Tetsurou!" You loudly whispered to call him over. When you finally get his attention, he runs over to you and you immediately pull him into the girls bathroom.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He looked at you as if something was wrong. When you grabbed onto his collar, he was getting ready to speak again but you stopped him with your lips. You kept on kissing him from different angles, with a longing lust lurking in your eyes. You stuck your tongue in his mouth and he fell into what you were doing.

"Finally, I haven't been able to spend any alone time with you. Handa-chan has been with us every single time we get together. I mean, don't get me wrong she's a sweet girl, but I haven't been able to get any in a long time. Even I need my fill every now and then."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. I regret telling her that she could come up with us."

"Oh don't say that. It was alright, for a while."

"So."

"So, give it to me."

"Hm~ You want it that bad?" His finger tilted your head upwards more. "So rare for you to say something like this."

"I know, but don't get too carried away." You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. "This thing is only a one time thing." You both hurry into the one of the stalls to do it.

Meanwhile, Kuromi was on her way to the roof to see the both of you, but little did she know you weren't there. 'Hm...they're not here. That stupid sow probably dragged him away somewhere. But you know what, that's alright. I have something else I need to do anyhow.' Kuromi turned to leave the roof to make her way down to the student council room. She was in search for someone in particular, someone she knew could get on her side.

~Knock! Knock!~

"Yes, come in." Shoichi looked up from his lunch and work. "Oh, you're that girl from that time. Come in. Ha ha, do you actually need something from me this time." He joked.

"Actually yes, senpai." Kuromi stepped inside the room.

"What can I help you with?"

"I need to ask you a few questions about someone."

"Someone? And who would that be? The principle? A teacher?"

"No, a student. I need to know about (f/n)-senpai."

"(f/n)-kun!" Shoichi nearly choked on his food with his eyes early bulging out his sockets.

"Ah, so you're familiar with her. But, what was that reaction just now? Did something happen between you two?"

"Why do you need to know about her?" Shoichi wiped his mouth and narrowed his eyebrows at Kuromi.

"Well, me and senpai have become really close lately and I just would like to know. By the way senpai, that look in your eye tells me that you're protective of her, well that's just my opinion anyway."

"But why ask me about her? Why not ask someone else?"

"Would that someone else be Kuroo-senpai?" Kuromi smirked when she saw Shoichi react to his name. "I felt like you would know her much more, don't you?"

"...I do."

"So, that means that (f/n)-senpai was in fact apart of the student council."

"How did you-"

"'Know'? She told me. Plus her personality seems quite refined, I can imagine her being something like vice president. I'd say it suits her well."

"Yes, (f/n)-kun has always been like that."

"Always?"

"...Me and (f/n)-kun are actually childhood friends."

"Oh? Tell me more."

"...She and I, have always been close to one another. I've always looked out for her, and cared for her in anyway I could to keep that wonderful smile of hers. She--she would always get this look on her face, a look that could make any guy want to fall in love with her. That sparkle in her eyes when she's amazed by something, or looking her best. That smile on her lips when she's having fun or enjoying the company of the person she's with...and that laugh, it's too adorable for words to even describe." Shoichi's heart squeezed tight in memory of you and clutched his heart.

"The way you describe senpai, it sounds like you're in love with her."

"You're right, I was--No, I still am in love with her. I can't get my mind off her. Even though she's moved onto someone else, I just can't help it. My head says no, but my heart says yes. It's a constant battle between the two."

"Did you confess?"

"I did, but she turned me down the first time. After that, I've always just been with her, just like before as if nothing had happened. But I was too late in realizing her love for me. By that time she had already fallen for Kuroo somewhere in her heart. I tried to make her see that she could still love me, but I was too late. That bastard had already swooped in and took her heart, even while going through that hell. I'd do anything, to get her back in my arms again, if not my arms, than at least close enough to where I can just gaze upon her from afar."

'Eh~ with this kind of information, I could manipulate this guy to the fullest!' "Well, isn't this convenient, for the both of us. It seems like you have a strong hatred for Kuroo-senpai, as do I (f/n)-senpai."

"What?"

"You see, I am madly in love with Kuroo-senpai! I believe that he is my one and only prince charming! That's why--That's why I must do whatever it takes to make him realize that we belong together! Our love, we were destined to meet each other! It's fate and I know it!"

"Fate? Prince charmi-"

"Senpai, let's form a team together! If we work together we can gradually break those two up and steal them for ourselves!"

"What are you saying? I can't do something to hurt (f/n)-kun again."

"Again? Seems like your love wasn't at all innocent. Well listen to this, all you have to do is invite (f/n)-senpai back to the student council. Simple, right? You won't even be hurting her, just drifting her away from Kuroo-senpai. I know that's what you want to see happen, the both of them broken up."

"Invite her back? But she--She doesn't even want to talk to me. She wants nothing to do with me. How do you expect me to ask her to come back so easily."

"Just try! Do anything you can to get her back and away from Kuroo-senpai."

"Listen, I don't know what all this foolishness about 'fate' and 'prince charming' is about, but regardless I can't go along with your plans. I'm sorry.

".....That's fine. I think you should take all the time you need to think about this. 'Because in the end, you will be tempted and decide to take my offer!' "Well then, I'll see you later, senpai. Sorry for taking up your time." Kuromi opened the door and took her leave. 'In the mean time, I'll have to resort to plan B.'

"...Get her to come back? Easy for you to say, since she doesn't hate you." Shoichi slumped back on his chair and slid down a bit.

As Kuromi left the student council, she saw you coming out of the bathroom, blushing. She looked like she was sneaking out somewhere, like she did something she shouldn't have. "(f/n)-senpai?" 'How coincidental.'

"Ah, H-Handa-chan! W-where were did you go? Were you with your classmates having lunch?"

"...I was. What about you and Kuroo-senpai?"

"I'm so sorry we weren't there on the roof today."

"Are you tiring of having me around senpai?"

"Oh, no! Never!" Just as you finished saying, the door to the girls bathroom opened and Kuroo was coming out. Right when the door was wide enough for him to be seen, you panicked. You quickly grabbed the door handle shut and the door in his face.

"Ow!"

"What was that?" Kuromi looked up with an confused face.

"N-nothing!" When the door started moving, you kicked the door as hard as you could. 'Tetsurou, stop it!' "H-how about I walk you to class?"

"No, that's alright. I'll see you later (f/n)-senpai." Kuromi walked away from you to go to her own class. Right after, Kuroo slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out rubbing his head.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I was talking to Handa-chan just now. She seemed sad that we weren't there today,"

"It's not our fault."

"Shut up." You plucked him on the forehead and turned to leave. He followed right behind you afterwards. Right after school you left Kuroo to go home early because you wanted to get a head start on your homework that was due on Wednesday. You kissed him goodbye and went on your way. Once you got back home, you got in the shower. Once you got out you sat right on the bed, and dried your hair with your towel. "Ah, that was a nice shower." You crossed your leg over the other.

~Snap! Snap!~ The sound of a cameras shutter went off.

You put down towel and ran your fingers through your hair to loosen it up a bit. 

~Snap! Snap!~

You shook it a bit and then stood up. "Hm, what should I put on." You went looking through your closet to find yourself some underwear.

~Snap! Snap!~

With your body still exposed, you continue take out a panty, tank top and shorts. As you but them on...

~Snap! Snap!~

"Alright, time to get to work!" You sit down at your desk and start to get to work on your homework.

Within every movement that you made the sound of a shutter went off. From when you placed your hair strands behind your ear when the got in your way, to when you stretched, and to when you were sucking on a ice pop. The camera was there to take it all. But the mysterious part about it all was that, who was taking the pictures? And what reason were they doing it for. 'These pictures are going to sell good.'


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning there were a group of guys huddled in a cluster. "Kuroo, get your ass over here!" One of Kuroo's friends called him over to their group. "Dude you have to see this." The look on his face told Kuroo that something was wrong.

"What is it?" As he got closer the guys stepped back and his friend handed over to him a picture. When Kuroo looked at the picture his eyes widened. "How--Who took this!?" It was a picture of you in your room, naked. "Give me those!" Kuroo snatched the rest of pictures the the rest of the guys were looking at of you. It had looked like someone had snapped a picture of you from your balcony. But the real mystery was who was it. The only people who knew where you lived was him, and Shoichi.

"I don't know but there's more where that came from."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Someone told me that some guy in the school was selling them. He's making an large amount of money for it too."

"How many of these have been sold!" Kuroo crumpled the picture up in his hands.

"Well, it seems like half of the boys in our grade has it."

"Saeki, you have to help me get all these photos. Also, find out the person behind this crap." 'Even though I had an idea who it was.'

"Sure, but how are you going to find the people who have it?"

"Simple, kick their ass for it. Don't tell a word of this to (f/n) either."

"Don't tell me what?" You walked in the room, hearing a bit of Kuroo's words.

"(f/n)!" Kuroo whipped his had around and saw you standing there with one hand on your hips. "W-what are you doing here!?"

"What am I doing here? What kind of stupid question is that? I came to give you your lunch before I forgot." You came up to him with a bento in your hand. "Don't eat it before lunch okay." Kuroo took the lunch box from you.

"Hey (f/n)-san, nice t-!!" The boy that was calling out at you got cut off from the shoes too his face. "What the hell, who thew that!?"

"Shut up!" It was Kuroo who threw it.

"Tetsurou, why'd you do that? What's wrong with you? What were you saying?" You turned your head back at him.

"...It was nothing."

"...I see. So, what was it?"

"What was what?"

"What was it that you didn't want me to know?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He started to sweat.

"How can I not worry about it if it involves me." You folded your arms. "Whatever, I won't push you on it now, but you better tell me later."

"...Sure..." He definitely was not going to say anything to you about this later. You getting ready to say something, but the bell interrupted, so you had to go to class. 

"Hey you, do want to buy this?" A person in their gym clothes leaning up against the wall with their foot propped up, stopped a passing student.

"Buy what?" He asked. As he came closer to finding out, the person pulled out a photo from their pocket and showed it to him. "W-wait, isn't this a photo (f/n)-san!?" His eyes bulged and blush dusted across his face. Blood was going to rush down his nose ans onto the floor if he hadn't covered it in time. "Y-you're selling these?! How much for two!?"

"A cheap price of 500 yen." They answered.

"Only 500! Here." The boy reached in his pocket and took out 1000 yen and handed it over to them.

"Thank you very much. Ah, and make sure you don't tell anyone about this unless it's the 3rd years boys."

"I got! Thanks!" The boy walked away with his eyes glued to the picture of you.

For the whole day Kuroo was able to evade you without being too suspicious. He even had to skip out on your lunch time together, but it was all for a good reason, get back those pictures of you back from the guys who bought them and burn them. By the end of the day he Kuroo was able to collect all of the pictures. All that was left to do was find the guy who was selling them. It had seemed that you hadn't caught wind of it yet, so that was good but Kuroo still had a problem sitting down in his chest and that problem was Shoichi.

He was hoping that you had to study again today so that he could get what he needed to take care of done. Luckily for him, you did. You had kissed him goodbye and left him while he went back upstairs to go to the student council room.

~Knock! Knock!~

"Yes, who is it?" Shoichi answered.

"Me." As the door pushed open, it revealed the one person that Shoichi had no intention of seeing at all, Kuroo.

As Shoichi's eyes followed upward towards the door, his eyes widened but then his eyebrows narrowed. He became serious. "Why are you here."

"I have business with you." He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He started his advances towards him.

"What for?"

"It's about (f/n)." He replied.

"..." Shoichi's heart stopped, and he kept silent.

When Kuroo got to his desk, he pressed his hands down on his desk. "I'm going to say this once, and once only, stop harassing us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Kuroo slammed his fist on the desk. "I know you're the same person who keeps filling her shoe locker with all those love letters!"

".....They were meant for her, not you. Why does it concern you anyhow."

"It concerns me because I'm her fucking boyfriend! She's my girlfriend and as her boyfriend it's my responsibility, responsibility coming with a warning. If you so much as put one more letter in her locker or step one foot near her house, I'll kick your ass. Oh, I know you're the one whose selling those pictures of (f/n) to our grade."

"-? What pictures?"

"Don't act dumb, I know you followed her to her house when I wasn't there and took those pictures of her naked!"

Shoichi stood up from his chair violently. "What are you talking about!? I haven't been to her house in two weeks!"

"Those pictures say fucking otherwise! Besides, we're the only ones who know where she lives! Who the hell else could it be!"

"I don't know! It just wasn't me!" 

"I think you need to watch your back from now on." Kuroo warned him one last time and turned to exit the room. He left Shoichi standing there, utterly speechless.

Shoichi grit his teeth. 'Why the fuck are you with her!?' he could feel himself getting more angry. 'You don't even understand! You don't understand how it feels to have the one you love so dearly get taken away by a scumbag bastard.' He was going into denial. 'But you'll get yours, and ten times worse!' The following day after school, Shoichi had Kuromi called to the student council. "What's your name?" He asked her in a calm voice.

"Handa Kuromi."

"Kuromi-san, I'll go along with this plan of yours."

"Have you had enough time to think about this?"

"Yes, I have. I want to make Kuroo suffer in every way possible. I want--no, I need them to break up."

"Wonderful, then I assume you know what to do."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask of you senpai."

"It's Shoichi."

"Shoichi-senpai." With a smile left on her face, Kuromi-san turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute." She stopped in her tracks without turning around. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I need you to be honest with me. Did you got to (f/n-kun's house and take pictures of her?"

"(f/n)-senpai? Why would you think that I would do something like that?"

"I don't know...I just wanted to know, did you?"

"I would never! Even though I see (f/n)-senpai as my rival and frenemy, I would never stoop so low. Besides, how would I know where she lived."

"....You're right. Sorry to ask you something like that."

"It's fine. I'll see you later Shoichi-senpai." Kuromi waved to him and finally left him alone.

'If it wasn't her...then who...' He started pondering to himself on who the possible culprit could be. But even though she told him so, he just couldn't believe her words.

The next day at lunch time, both you and Kuroo were spending lunch together just like normal again. No Kuromi to interrupt your alone time, it was relaxing. You just sat in between his legs while he let you feed him.

"Isn't it nice, just the two of us here. We haven't gotten to be like this in a while." He started up a conversation.

"Yeah, it is. I've been waiting to do this for so long." He hugged around your frame a bit tighter and brought his lips down to your neck. As you mewled out in protest, he got hard and started sucking on one part of your neck, attempting to leave his territory mark.

"Not on my neck silly~ People will see it." You gasped when he sucked harder and licked around it. He was sucking on you like a leech.

"But I know you like it. Do you want more?" He took his hand rubbed up and down on your thigh.

"Just a little bit." You whined and turned to him while placing down your lunch. "Pleasure me." You bit your lip.

"Gladly." He crashed his lips into yours and pushed you down to the ground. His hand slid up your skirt while opening your legs wider. Just when he was about to pull down your panty the school's bell rung for an announcement.

~Will (l/n) (f/n) please report to the student council room at this moment.~

"What the fuck." Kuroo's eyebrows creased. 

"*Sigh* I need to go."

"Why? You know exactly who's calling you."

"I know that, but I still have to go. If I don't, then they're just going to keep calling me over the speaker. It's also a good time to tell him off."

"..." Kuroo fell silent because he knew he already did that for you.

"I'll be back, you have the rest of my lunch if I don't come back before the bell but I doubt I won't." You pushed Kuroo off you and walked out of the roof door to head straight for the student council room. You had no idea why you had been called there, but you had an idea who wanted to see you. As you got to the door, you sighed and then knocked on the door. As the voice told you to come in, you pushed open the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, president of the student council." You said with your hand on your waist.

"(f/n)-kun!...It's been a while." Shoichi shot up out of his chair, but tried to calm himself before scaring you away.

"Before we get started, why the hell have you been stalking me?"

"Sta-"

"Don't act ignorant now that I've called you out on it! Listen to me, Shoichi, I have a boyfriend now! I love him very, very much! The fact that you keep calling me on my cell phone and hanging up, sending me texts," You started walking towards his desk. "Filling my shoe locker with love letters, sending me stuffed animals, standing outside my door and listening to us make love," You blushed at the last reason. "It's annoying! Tetsurou is seriously getting upset now! As of right now, I'm doing my best to keep him from breaking your jaw. So I'm going to tell you this once and once only. If you don't stop all of this, I will call the cops and report you for harassment!"

"I see.....forgive me." Shoichi's expression turned grim. 'Having this said to me twice already is....' "It's just--It's just that it's really hard to get over the girl I've loved for so long. I'm trying, but nothing seems to be working."

"Well try harder."

"..."

"So, what is this all about? Why did you call me here?"

"I...I want you to come back to the student council."

"Hah?! Have you lost your mind!? Why the hell would I come back to the student council?"

"W-we need you."

"Are you sure it's really 'everybody' who want me back and not just you so you could try and get closer to me?"

"It's not like that..."

"Are you not aware of the reason why I left the student council!?"

"I know."

"Then how can you just come right out and ask me like it never happened!" You slammed your fist into the desk, getting closer to his face.

"Sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it! If a 'sorry' was all it took for me to forgive you, I would have done it ages ago!"

"At least think about it. I really do want you back here."

"...I'm leaving. Excuse me." You turn on your heal and leave the room.

'That was so damn hard...But, at least I got to see her adorable face again. Even when she's angry, she still looks cute.'

As soon as you left, you ran into Kuromi. "Kuromi? What are you doing up here? I thought you would be with your friends downstairs."

"(f/n)-senpai, ah, no. I actually was, but I had to hurry so that I could speak with Shoichi-senpai."

"Sho-! Why do you need to speak with him?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, I just asked him to do something for me. He really is someone to rely on, don't you think?"

"He used to be." You mumbled with a sad face.

"What was that, senpai?"

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing! You waved your hands in front of you. "Don't mind me. Well, I'll see you later."

"Yes, I'll see you later." Kuromi smirked and went on her way to the student council. When she knocked and got the okay to come in, she stepped inside the room with a smile on her face. "So, how did it go?"

"She was angry majority of the time we talked."

"Did she accept?"

"Not exactly. She just walked away from me after I told her to consider it."

"That's okay, she'll come around soon enough. Just give her some time. I promise, that within a month she will come back to the student council."


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, right after having Shoichi ask you to come back to the student council and team up with her, Kurmoi began hanging back out with you guys again. "Yay~, I'm off to hang out with Kuroo-senpai!" She exclaimed to herself. She skipped herself all the way to the roof where you and Kuroo were. "Kuroo-senpai~! (f/n)-senpai~!" With a big grin on her face, she pushed open the door and greeted you both.

"K-Kuromi!"

"Kuroo...-senpai?" Kuromi walked in on Kuroo getting a blow-job, but it wasn't from you.

The girls shirt was buttoned down to where you could see her cleavage, and Kuroo's pants were slack. "Sh-shit!" As fast as he could, Kuroo put his dick back in his pants and turned away, trying to act like nothing just happened. The same for the girl, she got up and ran away, out the door, while rubbing her mouth and shielding her face, looking guilty that she had been caught along with him. "K-Kuromi...what are you doing up here?" He asked with sweat droplets running down his face.

'Oh my God.' "Just now, that wasn't (f/n)-senpai, was it."

Kuroo's heart sank. "N-no...."

'Oh my God! Oh my God!' "But why-"

"Listen, Kuromi!" He cut her off, and turned to her with a sickly face. "You can't tell (f/n) about this! I'm begging you! This would destroy her!"

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He fucking cheated!' Kuromi was having a great laugh about her discovery. She was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, not even a snicker. Keeping a confused face was the only way not to give away her glee. "But why would you do this? Don't you love (f/n)-senpai?"

"Of course I do! I love her with all my heart!" He exclaimed. "But....I just had a moment of weakness!" Kuroo hung his head in pure shame.

"Where is she?"

"She's home today, and she's going to be for the rest of the week because she suddenly caught a cold." He explained.

"Kuroo-senpai, let me ask you a question."

"?"

"Let's say I hadn't caught you just now with that girl, or for the rest of the week that (f/n)-senpai was out, would you have continued to do this type of thing with different girls all week?"

"No!...I don't know!" Kuroo clutched his hair, feeling confused.

'This is so fucking great. Looks like 'luck' is in my favor now.' "I see."

"Please, Kuromi! Please don't tell her!" There was sincere guilt and hurt on Kuroo's face and in his face as he plead to the first year. "I'll do anything, just please don't tell her!" Kuroo got on his knees and bowed deeply with his head on the floor.

"Anything?" Kuromi mumbled to herself as a smirk rose to her lips. "Well, I'll think about it, that 'anything'. But I don't think you should do this anymore Kuroo-senpai. And if you really do love (f/n)-senpai, then you should tell her the truth, well, that's only if you truly love her anyway." After he words, Kuromi disappeared behind the door, leaving Kuroo to think about her words.

The though of having to tell you was killing him inside. Just the thought of your stunned and hurt face was stabbing him the heart. "Shit! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Kuroo slammed his right fist into the concrete continuously until his knuckles bled. 'No, I'm worse than an idiot. I'm complete scum. Scum that should just rot in the earth and die.'

Meanwhile, Kuromi was skipping down the hallway of the third floor and giggling all the way to the student council. 'This is so much fun!'

After the week had passed, starting on Monday, you returned to school feeling good as new, but annoyed because you missed so much because of your damned cold. Then your attendance, it was all killing you, but at least you got to see Kuroo again. That seemed to be the only thing that made you happy.

"Tetsurou!" As soon as you saw him, gave him a big hug with a smile on your face.

"(f/n)!" Kuroo jumped away. 'She's here.' 

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so jumpy?"

"N-no reason?"

"Hm~" You peered in his face, but couldn't find anything wrong with him, so you killed the suspicion. "Did you miss me?" You asked with an innocent smile.

'How could I hurt that smile...' His heart was stabbing him again. "Of course I did." He weakly smiled.

"Hm? You don't look like it. You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

"-! N-no!" 'Damn my girlfriend for being so smart.'

"Well, I really did miss you. I was actually lonely while I was at home." You blushed in your confession to him. "I was also wondering what you were doing at school while I wasn't here. Did you eat properly?"

"Y-yeah..."

"...Alright." You then took his hand right after the homeroom bell rang. "Walk me to class?"

"Sure." He barely put a grasp on your hand as they were together. How could he hold your hand in confidence when he was keeping something from you, it just didn't sit right. "I'll see you later for lunch."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." You waved and walked away from him, but not before giving him a quick peck to his cheek. 

During the day, Kuroo couldn't help but think of his sins during classes. It was literally eating him inside out. Right when it was lunch time, Kuroo decided it was best to avoid you, but something even worse happened. Kuromi showed up to his classroom door with you to come pick him up for lunch.

"Kuroo-senpai, we came to pick you up."

"Y-yeah." You agreed weakly. "Come on Testurou, let's go."

"....Sure..." All three of you left for the roof with people whispering behind as you walked. Kuroo felt like dying. When he moved over to Kuromi without you noticing, he whispered to her. "Kuromi, why did you pick up (f/n)?"

"Because I knew you would try and avoid her today."

"!" She had a point. That was exactly what he was going to do.

"You can't run from this forever Kuroo-senpai."

"...I know..."

"What are you two talking about?" You stopped and observed them both. Your hands on your hips.

"N-nothing! C-come on!" He put his hand around your shoulder and led you up the stairs of the roof. Once you guys got there, you got comfortable and started to eat. "Did you make all of that for us?"

"Of course I did silly?" He dove your chopstick in the food and took a piece for him to taste. "Here, say 'Ah~'" You pushed the food towards his mouth with your hand under it so it wouldn't smile.

"Ah~" Kuroo opened his mouth and let you feed him. "I-It's good."

"?" You placed down the food and placed your hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever."

"W-why would you think I'm running a fever?"

"You' look sick?" Did you eat something bad before when I was out?"

"Y-yeah, I might have."

"...*Sigh* Handa-chan, do you know anything?" You turned towards her. As that same time, Kuroo's eyes got big and he looked at Kuromi as well.

Kuromi noticed the panic on his face and chuckled. "No, not one thing."

"?" You tilt your head. "Alright if you don't know anything..." You turn back towards him. "I believe you, for now." You went up to him and gave a peck to his lips. A peck that Kuroo couldn't return.

The very next day, Kuromi did the same thing she did yesterday, pick you both up and head straight to the roof. For the next few day, this continued on and on, and just like that, there was no more alone time between you and Kuroo, it was just like before. Basically, wherever you two were, she was there too. Kuroo wasn't so much happy about the idea, but it was better than being with you alone where the guilt would just continue to eat him out quicker until he told you.

But during the time you three spent together, you noticed that Kuroo would act nervous and weird, especially when Kuromi acted a certain way.

"Tetsurou!" You called him over to the girl bathroom again. He hesitated before following you inside. "Ah~" You threw your arms around him and snuggled up on him. He was going to hug you back, but still couldn't even do that. "I missed this so much."

"What's wrong?"

"Tetsurou, you have to tell Kuromi that she can't hang around us anymore, or a least tell her not all the time. Just tell her she can come hang out with us once a week or something! I can't take it anymore." You whined with your hands moving up to his face. "It's been so long, and I'm starving." You lick your lips and curve them into a smirk. Kuroo blushed and easily fell into your seduction tactic. His hands wrap around your waist and the both of your wonder over into the first stall. He put down the seat and sat down. "I want you Tetsurou." You bit your bottom lip and blushed while straddling him. Kisses were distributed on him all over and he wast getting hard by the second.

"Wait, we need a condom." He tried to remember before taking it out.

"I have one right here." You dipped your hand in between your breasts and pulled one out. "This is your size right?" You smiled as you held it up in front of his face. He nodded with a surprised face and zipped down his pants. While he was taking it out, you opened the condom and waited to put it on him. It made you blush, since you were the on putting it on him. When it was on, he moved your panty aside a little to get to your opening. You lifted up a bit and then came down slow. "We have the whole period, so take your time." You locked lips with him and he started to thrusting you, making you cry out. After your naughty session in the girls bathroom, you left the bathroom feeling satisfied and Kuroo left feeling drained yet on cloud 9. By then, Kuroo had lost his quilt feeling, or rather he had forgotten about it.

Right after school, Kuroo went up to Kuromi and pulled her aside to talk to her. "Kuromi, we have to talk."

"What is it, Kuroo-senpai?" She smiled.

"Listen, you know me and (f/n) are going out, right? Well, since we're together and all, we need some alone time to-"

"Are you saying you don't want me around anymore?"

"No...I mean...Don't say it like that. Me and (f/n) think you're awesome and stuff, but we haven't been able to do couple's things together when you're around..." Kuroo was rubbing the back of his neck while trying to get out his words.

'I bet it was that bitch's idea to get him to say this to me. Well, I was waiting for this moment anyhow.'

"Anyway, we just want to be able to have some time to ourselves. We can hang out together like once or twice a week though."

"It's alright Kuroo-senpai...I understand."

"You do? Well that's good. I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved off to her.

"Kuroo-senpai!" She called out to him, making him stop and turn back. 'Now the time! I have to say it now!' With a blush grazing her cheek and a confused look on Kuroo's face, she opened her mouth. "I love you!"

"......What!?! Since wh-"

"I fell in love with you the moment we met!"

"W-What, Kuromi-"

"Kuroo-senpai, I really do think it's fate that brought us here! Y 'know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since then. I really do care about you! More than anyone else!"

"Kuromi! Wait a second, I have a girlfriend, you know that!"

"I don't care!" She grabbed onto his hand. "I just want to be able to be by your side! You're my prince charming, and I'm your beloved princess!"

'What is this girl talking about!?' Kuroo was getting more creeped out by the second. "Listen, Kuromi, I can't except your feelings. I have (f/n). I'm sorry." He patted her head and then turned to leave, but Kuromi wasn't going to let this 'confession' end there.

"Kuroo-senpai, what would you do, if I told (f/n)-senpai about what this little bird saw that day during lunch time, up on the roof?"

"!" Her words stopped Kuroo in his tracks and caused him to turn right back to her. "W-what do you mean? What are you saying?" His eyebrows creased while his heart was aching at the past memory. His stomach was churning.

"Caught you." She mumbled with a smile. "Kuroo-senpai, I finally know what I want as compensation for keeping my mouth closed. Kuromi smirked.

"?"

"Please go out with me!"

"What?! I can't-"

"Fine then, let's put it like this. Let's make a deal, shall we. If you go out with me, Kuroo-senpai, then I promise not to open my mouth to her about anything I saw."

"Are you blackmailing me?" He raised his voice, not liking where this was headed.

"I am, but who are you to be surprised. I know about what happened before you and (f/n)-senpai got together. You used the same tactics on her didn't you."

"How did you-"

"I heard from a reliable source." She thought as a devilish smirk formed on her lips. Kuroo's memory traveled back to the day he blackmailed you, up to the day he managed to steal your heart.

"Kuroo-senpai, if you don't become my boyfriend, then I will tell. I know you didn't tell he yet. I just knew you couldn't do it, that's why this has worked out in my favor. Also, if you don't comply to my wish, then (f/n)-senpai will suffer the consequences."

"Consequences?" His eyebrows narrowed. He was getting really angry? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you don't do as I want, then I will be forced to post those revealing pictures of (f/n)-senpai up all over the school. I took it upon myself to copy some unsold photos at my house. Her high school and future college life will end. She'll be so embarrassed she'll never want to come back to school ever again. No more perfect student."

"Pictures...?...!!" Kuroo pondered on her words before it clicked. "It was you! You were the one who took the fucking pictures?!!"

Kuromi chuckled. "Yes, it was me. But that knowledge of that doesn't matter at all, now does it."

"You bitch!"

"So, what will it be? Either you accept, or I do what I want. Either way, I win."

"...." Kuroo grit his teeth. Her words were making his blood boil, and given the situation, he had no choice but to give in. "Fine!"

"Wonderful! I'm so happy that you've finally decided to come around!" Kuromi was brought back to her 'innocent' smile. "Oh and since we're a couple now, you have to spend more time with me than (f/n)-senpai." She pouted.

"You-!"

"You'll do what I want, or else." Kuromi's voice got serious and the smile was gone.

"....I got it...."

"I'm so happy I could die of pure happiness!" Kuromi hugged him. "Walk me home?" She grabbed onto his arm and leaned close with a smile.

"...Fine." When Kuroo and Kuromi left the school, the walked out just like that, linking arms. 

Just then, you had spotted him walking. You were looking for him so that you both could go home together for the first time in a while. You started running towards him, calling out to him. "Tetsu...rou...?" You got quiet when you noticed that he was walking with Kuromi, hand in hand no less. 'What the hell?' Before they could walk out the gate, Kuroo turned back and saw you there.

"(f/n)!" What a bad time to be caught with a girl, and by his girlfriend, didn't make it any better.

"Where are you two going?" You looked a bit sad.

"Oh, (f/n)-senpai!" Kuromi spoke out when she saw you. "Kuroo-senpai, is walking me home, you don't mind do you?" Kuroo's fists clenched.

"Wait...why?"

"I told him how I felt this pair of eyes on me since last week, so he's walking me home."

"Oh well, I was thinking of walking home with Tetsurou today...." 

"You can walk with us tomorrow senpai!" Kuromi waved. "Let's go Kuroo-senpai!" Kuromi started pulling Kuroo along.

'This can't be what I think it is, right Tetsurou? No, I'm just jumping to conclusions....He would never cheat on me, because he loves me. All he's doing is walking a friend home...no big deal...It's no reason to get anxious...right?'


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Shoichi ran into Kuromi on their way to school. "Kuromi!"

"Ah, Shoichi-senpai, good morning to you." She smiled.

"How is everything, with plan I mean." He whispered low to into her ear.

"Senpai, may I ask that you not speak about that when we're around others."

"Oh, right."

"But, I can say that it's going well. I successfully dating Kuroo-senpai."

"You are? So you managed to blackmail him?"

"Yes."

"What about (f/n)-kun?"

"Oh yes, (f/n)-senpai. In due time, she will come to you. All you have to do is wait like a good student council president and say nothing." Kuromi smiled.

"...Right."

"Kuromi!" A girl with a group of 3 others surround her called out to Kuromi.

"Oh, I'm being called by my friends. I'll see you later senpai!" Kuromi waved to him and left his side to run over to the girls.

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking with just now?"

"Ah, that was Shoichi-senpai. He's the president of student council."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He'll help you with all your worries, all of them." Kuromi smiled knowingly.

A few days later, during lunch, you had noticed that Kuroo and Kuromi were getting even closer and closer as the days went on. Before you knew it, you were spending less and less time with him and it was slowly killing you. You tried your hardest to gain back your time with him, but he just kept shoving you off to spend more time with her instead. Now as her senpai, you tried your hardest not to mind it. Besides you couldn't just up and say 'Hey, keep your hands off my fucking man!', not when you were the oh so dear and respectable senpai that she cared for and admired so much. When Kuromi said that to you felt so warm inside. You promised from then on to be the best senpai she had ever had, but that was hard to do when the both of them were around each other so much.

When Kuroo was alone, with no Kuromi around, you dashed towards him and grabbed his arm. "Tetsurou!" You called him.

When he turned his head, he found you clinging on to his arm, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "(f/n)!" He jumped. 'H-her face, it's too cute! But...it's also killing me.'

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me, for a while?" You asked, pushing your boobs up against his arm. He blushed, knowing what you were getting at. "It--It's been a while since we've had any alone time together, and we don't even have time to walk home together or anything...especially when you're with Kuromi. Even when I have the time to walk home, I never see you because you and Kuromi are already gone."

The sadness of your tone was making Kuroo feel even more guilty. The day he cheated and the now, spending time with Kuromi, it was not only killing you, but him as well. He couldn't even say anything. Both consequences if he opened his mouth, would be server. "(f/n) I-"

"Kuroo senpai!" A girlish voice called out for Kuroo in the distance. When that voice rang out through the both of your ears, you sighed.

"I...have to go."

"!" His words stabbed you. Was he really going to leave you again? "But I-" Leaning upwards to kiss him on the lips, your hands rest gently on his shoulder as you pushed up. But Kuroo took you by the shoulders and pushed you down.

"We can't kiss."

"Why?" You asked with a sullen face. "Tetsurou..." What was Kuroo to do with those eyes that you were giving him.

"I love you." He said while giving a quick kiss to your cheek. "So much." With just one small kiss alone, you were blushing with a pout.

"...I love you too."

"Kuroo-senpai, let's go! sensei needs us! Oh hi (f/n)-senpai!" Kuromi waved to you and you responded with a hesitant wave of your own. Kuroo sighed and then left you standing there in the hallway, watching his back. "Kuroo-senpai, I saw you kiss her."

"So."

"You've got balls. Don't do that shit again, especially in front of me. You know the consequences, right?"

"Tch."

Meanwhile, one of the popular boys that was in your class came up to you with you with a grin attached to his face. "Miyoshi-kun, what do you want?" You asked with your guard up. This guy was always up to something when it came to you. Even though he knew you were dating Kuroo, he was always persistent in asking you out, telling you to come to him whenever you were ready. It was so annoying.

"I came for 2 things (f/n)-chan. First, go out wi-."

"No."

"*Sigh* One day. And Second, I have some urgent news."

"Urgent news? What are you on about?"

"It's about Kuroo."

"Tetsurou? What do you mean?"

"Remember that time when you were out for about a week?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it seems like during that time, Kuroo's been a bit unfaithful."

"What are you talking about?" You crossed your arms.

"I'm saying, that Kuroo took some girl up to the roof with him. I don't know what they did, but it had to be something he does with you." Miyoshi grinned.

"Shut up! Tetsurou would never do something like that!"

"If you say so (f/n)-chan. I'm just saying, Kuroo is a ladies man. I don't think he's so good at being tied down by one girl alone. I know that if I were him, I wouldn't resist cheating at least once or twice. But then again," Miyoshi got closer to you and grabbed your chin. "That guy is out of his mind to want to cheat on a babe like you."

"....Like I said," You slapped his hand away from touching you. "He's not like that. If that's all you have to say to me, then excuse me, lunch time is over." You turned around on your heel and walked down the hall to get to your class.

"I'm just looking out for your precious feelings beautiful." He said out loud so you could hear him as you continued to walk down the hallway.

Right after school, the treasurer of the student council jogged up to you, calling your name. "(f/n)-san! (f/n)-san!" He called.

"Isao-kun, what's wrong."

"Hey, is it true?"

"Is what true?" You somewhat feared for what he was about to say.

"Is it true that you're coming back to the student council?!"

"U-um...I don't know about that." 'Shoichi and his big mouth! Why the hell is bragging to the others as if I chose to come back already!'

"I--Uh...We really miss you over there." He blushed, pushing up his glasses. "If you really are coming back, that'd be great news.

"I see..."

"Well, see you later." He waved, running out the school doors. You watched the little nerdy boy as he ran then stopped when he got too tired.

3 days later at the same time, you were with a few of your friends in your class and you guys were just chattering away. It was a usual thing between you guys, but you were the one who usually talked less. You were more suited to listening to listening to their conversations. "So, you wouldn't believe who I saw hand in hand, arm in arm, and embracing in the stairwell a few times."

"Mami, you shouldn't gossip, it's not good." You sighed. 'Most of what she talks about are rumors anyhow.'

"No, you have to listen, especially you (f/n)."

"?" You got silent. "...Okay...Go ahead."

"It was Kuroo and some first year with red hair." The girl named Mami said, earning gasps and bulging eyes from the group.

"What? That can't be true." Your brain was racking. 'Those two...'

"But that's not all." She continued. "I also heard from a friend who's friend told him that Kuroo and some other girl was heading up to the roof together."

"There's no way!" You shot up out of your seat at the sudden news.

"Chill (f/n). People are staring."

You looked around the classroom and saw the now quiet class, staring over at you, so you decided to take a seat. 

"Listen, I don't think you should be freaking out like this, okay? It's not good." Your friend Nozomi crossed her arms. "It's just a rumor after all, we don't know if it's true or not. 

"But then again, Kuroo is sort of a womanizer. Since he's with you, it hasn't been showing it at all, but maybe he's reaching his limit." Nao started saying.

"Either you keep a tighter leash on your man, or dump his ass for good, those my friend are your only options." Mami added on. 

"But, If you really want to know, then you should ask him, that's if you want to save you relationship. 

"Or, you can do something even better, and do some snooping of your own." Mami suggested.

"Mami!" Nozomi crossed her arms and turned to Mami with stern eyes.

"What?" Mami pouted at getting scolded.

Your brain was racking around. It was just flat out ridiculous, this was the second time you heard about this rumor with Kuroo and another girl. Just what the hell was going on. Why were you hearing such things about your boyfriend. Just yesterday you heard a couple of boys whispering about it, while talking about trying to get with you. But now that you actually thought about it, when you came back 'I don't like this. I've tried passing this off way to many times now. If it's come down to rumors, then something is definitely going on.' Was your boyfriend that had come to love, really the cheating bastard that you're hearing so much about. Mami was right, it was time for you to do some snooping, but first you wanted to do what Nozomi suggested and ask him first.

"Alright, alright! Time for class to start, please take your seats now." The teacher came into the classroom, so the other girls rushed to their seats so that class could begin.

Right after school you decided to go and look for Kuroo. Luckily, you found him on the stairwell, sitting alone. "Tetsurou." You called him.

"(f/n)!" He jumped and looked up to find you standing over him with an uneasy expression. "What's wrong, sit down." He patted down the seat next to you. When you didn't move an inch, he pulled you down into his lap instead and looked up in your face. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me." You breathed in and out.

"..." The seriousness in your tone, along with your expression was starting to worry him.

"When I was out that week, did you do anything?" You asked him.

"!" His eyes bulged and his heart rate was uneven. 'Did Kuromi say something?!' "Why are you asking?"

You clapped Kuroo's cheek with your hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?" You asked with a concerned face. "If you are, tell me. I don't like this feeling of not being able to trust you 100%. What makes it even worse, is that I'm hearing rumors from different people. They're saying that you took some random girl up to the roof and did something with her."

"Why do you-"

"Stop asking me why. Ever since I've come back to school you've been acting weird. You're stuttering when you talk to me, you're eyes are darting away from mine, and your palms are sweaty. Don't lie to me Tetsurou."

"I-I.." 'I can't lie to her...But I can't fess up now.' "Whose saying this stuff about me?"

When Kuroo dodged the answer again, you blew a tiny fuse. "That doesn't matter right now, I just need to know! Did you, or didn't you!?"

"I-I..."

You're heart was getting heavy. "There are rumors starting to spread Tetsurou! What did you do!?" You starting poking him hard in his chest with your pointed index finger while standing up. "I know I shouldn't believe in a stupid rumor, but that's also why I've come to you, my boyfriend! The one who I love and trust the most out of anyone in this entire school! If you have nothing to hide, then say so! Stop stalling!"

"I...I didn't-!" 'If I don't say anything right now, she's going to blow.' "I didn't do anything!"

"!" You stopped.

"If you want to believe in a stupid rumor, more than your own boyfriend, then go right ah-!" Right before Kuroo could finish, you crashed your lips into his. '!?'

"Why didn't you say so sooner!" Tears were streaming down your face out of relief.

"!"

You clutched the skin that was right over your heart. "Did you know how how scared I was just now?" Kuroo felt his heart twinge at the sight of your red eyes. "I'm just so glad." You hugged him around his neck. "Do you know how heart broken I would be if I found out it were true that you were cheating? I really love you." You kisses his cheek and buried your face in his chest, sniffing and holding onto him as you sat back down on his lap again.

'Imagine if I told her the truth...'

The next day, Kuroo was looking around the 1st floor for Kuromi. At first she was nowhere to be found, and he was just about to give up, but finally found her. "Kuromi!" He called her with a stern voice. "Did you tell people about what happened up on the roof!?" He shouted, grabbing her wrist up in his hand. He dragged her out of the hallway and into the stairwell.

"Ah, Kuroo-senpai." Kuromi turned around with a beaming smile. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You told people, and they passed it on like a rumor. It was you wasn't you! That's how (f/n) heard!"

"What," The air around Kuromi turned dark. "Did senpai dump you or something? Well isn't that lucky, for me." Kuromi smirked.

Meanwhile, you were on you searching for Kuroo, so you could invite him to your house for dinner. You had gotten the okay from your parents, and so, you were looking for him. "I can't wait for-!" Just as you were talking to yourself happily, you heard two people arguing faintly around the corner in the stairwell. Just when you were about go into the stairwell to walk downstairs and continue your search, you had the idea to hide. You hid your whole body and just listened.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Is that Tetsurou?" You said in a low voice, realizing after hearing the male yell. You definitely had to stay and listen for this. Why was he yelling like that. But who was he talking to, was the real question.

From the corner of her eye, Kuromi could notice you hair from it's color. 'She's here. What perfect timing you have, senpai~' Kuromi smirked.

"Do you find this funny?!"

"Hey, don't get so mad senpai." Kuromi cupped his cheeks and brought his face near hers.

"What are you doi-!?" Kuroo was cut off suddenly.

'Hm? Why'd it get all quiet all of a sudden?' As soon as you turned your head around the corner, your eyes widened up large, and your heart stopped beating for a few seconds. 'What is...what is this? What is he doing?' With your own two eyes, you were looking at the most heartbreaking scene a girl could ever witness. 'Why is my boyfriend kissing another girl?' No tears were able to come to your eyes. What are you doing, Tetsurou!?'


	6. Chapter 6

'Why is my boyfriend kissing another girl?' No tears were able to come to your eyes. What are you doing, Tetsurou!?' You stumbled back against the wall. There was a pause in the beats of your heart, followed by a twinge of pain. You were speechless, and you couldn't think.   
'Was this what you were doing behind my back when I wasn't around with you two? Was this the reason why you walked her home? Was this the reason!? Fine, I get it. I'll grant your wish, I'll leave you alone. I'll leave you and never come back.' Tears were automatically streaming down your face as you walked away. With a strong grip on your bag, you started to run out the school's doors. Your head was down as you ran and were pushing past people during your run. The tears on your face were slowly drying as the wind blew them back. You ran all the way out the school yard and kept going, turning left. Eventually you bumped into Mami and fell down. 

"Hey watch-! Eh? (f/n)? What are you doing running around like that?" When you looked up, Nozomi and Nao were with her, and they turned around to see you on your butt. They all looked at you with curious faces. "Are you okay?" Mami asked and stretched out a hand to help you up. As Mami pulled you up on your feet and you looked up, they could all see the red and puffy marks under your eyes. "Ah!"

"(f/n) what's wrong?" Nozomi stepped forward.

"Did you hurt yourself that bad!?" Mami asked.

"Mami, shut up." Nozomi turned to her and told her. "She's obviously not crying because of that." Nozomi turned back to you and caught an sincere look on her face. "(f/n), what happened to you, why are you crying." She placed her hands on your shoulder and tried to look in your watery eyes.  
"You guys were right about him. He really is the worst.”

“Wait, Kuroo. What did he do?” Nao asked.

“I’m sorry; I just don’t feel like talking with anyone right now. Excuse me.” You continued to run past them.

“Ah, (f/n)!” Nao tried to call you back, but you were already too far gone.

*****

The next day, you came to school, you were walking down the hallway with a feeling of hurt and confusion in your heart, yet there was a feeling of anger inside as well. As you entered the classroom, immediately the girls ran up to you. The walked you to your seat and sat you down. As they stood over you, they all looked worried.

“(f/n), what the hell happened yesterday after school?” Nozomi asked. “Was it Kuroo?”

“…It was nothing.” ‘Yeah…it was…it was nothing…’ “Don’t mind me.”

“What are you talking about? How could you tell us that your teary and puffy eyes were nothing?” Nozomi put her hands on her hips. “What, happened?” Just as Nozomi asked her question, Kuroo opened the door and stepped inside. He called your name, and you flinched. When the three of them turned and looked back, they saw him walking over to you.

‘Now that I really think about it, I don’t even feel as sad as I expected to be.’

“(f/n), morning. Morning Mami, Nozomi, Nao.” He told them, but they just glared at him softly. “What? What’s wrong with you guys? Why are you looking at me like that?”

‘I’m pissed. Beyond pissed.’

“Besides the rumors we’ve heard about you, we have a bad feeling about you.” Nozomi stated.

“So I think it’s best that you turn right back around and go back to your class.” Mami added on.

“?” Kuroo was confused. ‘(f/n) said there were rumors about me too, but what rumors?’ “(f/n).” When Kuroo called out for you, you just turned forward and ignored him with a slightly pained face. “!” ‘What’s wrong with her?’ “Hey-“

‘Even though I asked him in person whether he was doing something or not, he just lied to me.’

“Like I said, go back to your class. (f/n) is obviously in no mood to talk with you.” Mami stopped him with her hand held up in front of her. Some of the students in the room stopped their conversations to looked over at you guys and see what was going on.

“…” Kuroo didn't know what else to do, but retreat like the girls said. Kuroo then turned around and exited the room. Before you left the room you looked at him from the corner of your eye with a cutting glare, that you wish he had felt.

“Jeez, men.”

“It’s time for homeroom, everyone please get to your seats!” The homeroom teacher came inside the classroom and slid the door back shut. All the students scurried to their seats before they got in trouble.

“(f/n), we’ll talk later.” Mami mouthed to you, but you didn't reply to her. Later on at lunch time, Kuroo came back looking for you. He came into the classroom and walked over to you, while getting glares from you 3 friends.

“(f/n), you’re not coming up to the roof?”

“When was the last time we went up the roof together, alone?” You asked without turning to him at all. A clear frown and furrowed eyebrows on your face to indicate your emotions.

“Um…” ‘She seems really mad about something.’

“Besides, I don’t ever want to go up there with you ever again, why don’t you take Kuromi up there instead. You seem to be way fonder of her than me.”

“Kuromi? Why would I take-“ Kuroo finally caught onto what you were getting at, “Wait, are you jealous?” But that wasn’t what you were trying to say at all. You turn your head to softly glare at him. “You don’t have to be, you’re the only girl-“ Kuroo paused before finishing. He could see the pained expression on your face, and he could tell it was something much deeper than jealousy. You were seriously hurt. ‘Wait, could she possibly have seen her kiss me yesterday?’ “(f/n) about yesterday, I-“

“Just shut up and leave me alone!” You lashed out at him. Suddenly the whole classroom got quiet and you both could feel their eyes on you.

‘She must have seen us! There’s no other reason why should be mad about something concerning Kuromi. This fucking sucks! She must have been looking for me, then saw us. Wait, could Kuromi have actually done that because… she knew (f/n) was there! That little bitch!’

“Eh~? Is Nekoma’s favorite couple having a spat?” One of the jocks that was in the basketball team snickered. “Hey (f/n), if you don’t have the hots for Kuroo anymore, you know where to find me babe!” The boy called out to you while winking.

“Shut the fuck up, Kaoru!” Mami yelled at him. “No one is talking to you!”

“There’s room for you too Mami.”

“Are you joking? I would die before getting together with a loser like you!”

“Whatever you say hun.”

“Just leave me alone.” You turned away from him once again, and once again, he was forced to leave. Just when he was reaching for the door to slide it open, the door slid open by itself and revealed a certain red head.

“Kuroo-senpai, (f/n)-senpai!” Kuromi’s big mouth and her shouting of the couples’ name caught everyone’s attention.

‘This is bad, really bad.’ When you looked over to the door at the call of your name, you saw Kuromi and bit your lip in grieve. Mami and the others saw that and got curious.

“Senpai’s! It’s time for lunch!” Kuromi rang with an ‘innocent’ smile.

“Hey Kuroo, who is that?” One of the boys asked.

“Ah hello, are you one of Kuroo-senpai’s friends? Nice to meet you.” Kuromi waved at him.

The boy looked at her good and noticed he had never seen her before. “A first year?”

“Hey, wasn’t there a rumor about Kuroo and a first year?” One of the boys asked. “Wait, is that her?” A girl asked. "Let me see!" The whole class started chattering away, in an uproar, about Kuromi’s arrival and curious as to her presence here. Not being able to contain themselves, they got up to go see Kuromi.

‘A rumor about me and a first year? Fuck, I must have been around Kuromi so much that rumors started to spread. This must have been what (f/n) was asking me about that time. But why the fuck did she have to come here, that little devil!’

“Hey Kuroo, how could you bring your other girl here right in front of (f/n)? Does that mean you’re dumping her?”

“Kuroo’s going to dump (f/n)?” A girl asked in a gossip tone.

“Wow! That means I get to have a shot, finally!” The whole class was was intrigued by the 'news' that they were spreading amongst themselves.

“Everyone shut up!” Nao shouted and the class got quiet. At the exact moment, you stood up, and the sound of your chair pushing back echoed throughout the classroom. Everyone turned to look at you. You had your lunch in your hand and walking towards the door, so everyone parted their cluster so you could get through. Once you got to the door, you stopped and turned to everyone.

“You all are just acting ridiculous. If you all think that all these petty rumors that you’re spreading around are way to entertain yourself, then I suggest you find a new hobby.” And with a flip of your hair, you left the classroom in search of a place to eat your lunch. You left the whole class stunned by your words.

“God, (f/n)-san is too hot and cool!” One of the boys said. “Did you say the way she flipped her hair at the end?!”

“I want her to be my girlfriend so bad!”

“I know what you mean!”

“Hey, shut up, Kuroo’s still here, he might hear you.”

“Oh crap.”

‘This really is not good.’ Kuroo thought and walked out of the room and past Kuromi. Kuromi just left the classroom following behind Kuroo. “Why the fuck are you following me?” Do you know that this whole mess is your fault?” Kuroo didn’t turn around and kept walking.

“I’m aware. I may be a first year, but I’m not dumb Kuroo-senpai.”

‘That’s right, you’re not dumb. You’re just a cunning little bitch.’ “You knew (f/n) was there yesterday, after school didn’t you.”

“Whatever do you mean, Kuroo-senpai.” Kuromi smirked behind him.

“You know well enough what I’m talking about, that’s the reason why you kissed me out of nowhere!”

“So what if I did know?”

“What do you mean ‘so what’?! Because of you (f/n) is pissed at me.”

“Even if she didn’t see us yesterday, locking sweet lips, she would have found out eventually about your cheating session anyway.”

“You-!” Kuroo stopped and finally turned to face her.

“Relax yourself, I’m not saying ‘I’ would have said something to her, but someone else might have.”

“Tch!” Kuroo turned back kept walking off.

Meanwhile, you were on your way to the student council room. When you got the door, you there, you knocked on the door and waited for someone to respond. As you heard a voice say ‘it’s open’, you opened the door and walked in.

“(f-f/n)-kun!” As you walked in, Shoichi’s eyes met with yours as he looked up. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to have lunch if you don’t mind me staying.”

“I don’t, not at all! Take a seat.”

“Thank you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Didn't I just answer that question?”

“…Right.”

“Please, pretend I’m not here. I don’t want feel like talking with anyone.”

“I can’t just pretend that the girl I have feelings for isn't here.”

“…” You said nothing towards him, and continued to eat. Right after you finished your lunch, the bell rang. As you stood up to leave the room, Shoichi stood up from his seat as well and opened his mouth to say something.

"I-I'll see you later (f/n)-kun!"

You stopped dead in your tracks, to see if he had anything else tedious to say to you. When he didn't, without a reply, you left the room and closed the door behind you. As soon as you stepped out of the student council room, your eyes locked on Kuroo's, and so did his with yours. You noticed him looking behind you, and his eyes got a suspicious feel to them. Immediately, you look away and try to walk past him. 

"Why did you just come out of there?" He said as you were walking towards him.

"Why the hell is it any of your business?" You walked right pass him with a calm attitude.

Kuroo turned around to where your back was facing him. "What do you mean by that?" When you said nothing else, Kuroo started walking up behind you in fast pace to try and keep up. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Talk? What for? And what about?" You kept on walking, trying to walk even faster as well.

As the both of you got into the hallway of your floor Kuroo stopped moving his feet and tugged you back. "(f/n)?" You didn't dare looked back at him. Yup, it was just as he thought, somewhere inside you were really pissed about what you saw. Even though you were trying to hide that it was bothering you greatly, he saw right through you.

"Calm down and look at me."

"I am calm." Your head still straight.

"How the hell are you calm? Just talk to me, that's one of the things a boyfriend is there for. Someone you can confide comfort in."

You turn to face Kuroo, letting go of his hand. "...I have nothing to say right now so just drop it, okay." You turn on your heal to start walking away, but Kuroo just catches onto your hand. He pulled you back and let you trip into his arms. "What's with you!? I could have gotten hurt just n-!" You stopped talking when your eyes locked onto his piercing gaze. "...Don't look at me like that." 'What do you want from me? Don't look at me like you're concerned for me. Don't look at me like you deeply care! I won't except it! I w-' Kuroo just kept silent, staring into your eyes, as if he was waiting for something. In the next second, tear drops started to stroll down your face. His stare was just making you spill out all types of emotions. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. Fear. Jealousy. They were there and they were coming out all at once. 'I can't hide anything from you, can I.' More tears start pouring down your face.

"Don't hold back. If you have something to say, then say it."

"You--You big dummy! Why did you kiss her!?"

"It wasn't what you think."

"Oh really? Then how did I think I saw it?! Explain it to me!"

"I can't say..." 'If I do...something will happen to you.'

"What does that even mean!? Don't you love me!? How can you even call yourself my boyfriend when you do stuff like this behind my back! I thought you said you would never cheat!"

'Fuck...I know. I know what I said.' "I do love you. I love you so much."

"No you don't! If you really loved me, you would have never put your lips on hers!"

"..."

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many are there!?" You grabbed him and pulled him down from the collar. "How many girls have you been with since we've started dating!?"

"None!"

"How can I know that for sure!? You've probably had sex with them behind my back too! Jeez, I can't even trust you even more!" He pushed him away.

"I swear there's none!"

"Prove it!" It was getting harder for you to talk because of the knot in your throat. It was getting bigger with each tear drop.

"How can I-" Kuroo had to stop mid sentence because the expression on your face was literally breaking his heart in half.

"Why Tetsurou...? Did our relationship really mean nothing to you? Was I the only one who was actually really happy?"

"No! Every minute--no second I spend with you makes me happy."

"...."

"I mean it." He cupped your cheeks and leaned down towards you lips but you softly swatted away his hands from your cheeks and held his face from his cheeks, away from your face.

"Tetsurou, just a kiss isn't going to make this better. Just a kiss isn't going to make me forgive you. Just a kiss isn't going to mend my broken heart." The tears kept coming. "My heart hurts so bad, but I guess you wouldn't know."

"(f/n)...I love-"

"Don't say that to me anymore!" You shouted. "I don't want to hear those words come out your mouth anymore, because they mean nothing to me now...especially since I know what you really are." You hands slid down from his face. "Goodbye Tetsurou." With a turn and the whip of your hair you left Kuroo standing there feeling like complete shit. The most shittiest piece of shit that had ever existed. He could only sigh and back up against the wall. He slid down and covered his face in his knees. He felt like crying, because he had lost the girl who he had ever and only loved. Kuroo ran his hand through his hair and clutched onto it to ease the heart that was steadily breaking to pieces.

Meanwhile, you turned the corner and walked into straight into the girls bathroom to bawl your eyes out. "God I hate this!" You stomped your foot down on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

The very next day in the before homeroom was going to start, you were walking down the hallway alone by yourself. 'My head hurts a bit. I guess I was crying too much last night.' You thought to yourself. 'I feel like going back to sleep too. Feels like I didn't get enough sleep last night.'

"(f/n)! Morning!" A cheerful voice called out for you. Just before you reached your classes door, you turned around and saw your trio of friends walking up to you.

"Good morning, you guys."

"(f/n), what's the matter, you've got bags under your eyes." Nao pointed out. Her face showed a heavy amount of concern. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"I--Uh...." You didn't know what to say. You couldn't really come right out and say that you and Kuroo broke up yesterday.

"This is not like you." Nozomi stepped forward to you. "Does your reasoning have something to do with Kuroo?"

"!" It actually did. "Um..." 'I want to tell them but...' "Let's just go inside." You turned back around and started walking into the classroom.

"If you don't want to talk to us about it now, that fine. But I expect you tell us later on." Nozomi's words were about to make you cry again. You gave her one nod and started walking towards your seat. The girls followed in behind you, walking to theirs as well.

There were a few minutes before the homeroom teacher came in to take attendance. Unconsciously you were staring out of the classroom and into the hallway. Before you knew it, Kuroo was walking by. Immediately when you saw him, the same time he took notice of you. You two stared at each other for a few seconds before you looked away. Your eyes wandering through the window. Kuroo then looked over at the girls and noticed them glaring at him. He just sighed and walked past your class to get to his.

All throughout the day you and Kuroo didn't speak one word to each other, although Kuroo did try to come talk to you several times but got repelled by the girls. All day, the both of you were told that you looked 'gloomy' and looked 'out of it'. At the end of the day, you ditched the girls to go down to the student council room. Once you reached, you took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A voice called from inside the room.

"May I come in?" You asked.

'That sounds like (f/n)-kun!' Shoichi thought. "C-Come in!" As told to, you pushed open the door and presented yourself before the student council president. 'It is her.' "(f/n)-kun, what brings you here?" Without saying a word, you walked up to his desk.

"Alright."

"...Huh?" Shoichi was confused.

"I said alright. I'll re: join the student council."

"Really?!" Shoichi shot up out of his chair with widened eyes. "Y-you're really come back to student council!?"

"That's what I just said, right." You looked away from him.

"Y-Yeah."

"...."

"What made you decide to come back?" Shoichi asked while taking a seat.

"Maybe I just wanted to, you ever thought of that."

"Oh, well, I'll let the principle and the others know about your return."

"Yeah, sure." You turned around and started walking towards the door to leave.

"(f/n)," Shoichi started to speak and you stopped walking. "I'm glad you're coming back, honestly." Without another word, you walked right out of the room and started making your way out of the school to get home and study. But just before you walked out the school's gates, you noticed and heard Nao, Nozomi and Mami calling and running over to you.

"(f/n)!" Mami called you, she was running the fastest. You actually got a bit scared and started to back up away from her. "Don't you dare try running away from me!" Mami jumped in the air and onto you. You both collapsed on the ground and didn't get up until the others came up to you both. "Where the heck do you think you were going missy?!" Mami pouted as she got off you. She took your hand and pulled you up to your feet.

"H-home?"

"No, you're not. You're going to tell us what the hell happened to you!" Nao walked up to you. "Something is definitely wrong with you. We can't just stand back and watch our friend look so gloomy all the time, it's unfitting for a beauty like you!"

"They're right (f/n)," Nozomi began to speak. "You ned to tell us what happened. I know I said to tell us when you were ready, but this doesn't look good. If anything, we should try and figure this out together. We're you friends, you shouldn't hide stuff like this from us."

"..." You looked to the ground away from their eye contact.

"How about we go to the cafe near the school, the one that just opened a few blocks aways from the school." Nozomi suggested with a smile.

"Yesh, yeah! We should go! I've always wanted to go since it opened! Let's go (f/n)! Let's go!"

"(f/n)!" All of a sudden you and the girls started to hear a distinctive males voice call your name. When the four of you looked back, you could see that same male running towards you all, well you. Mami and Nao clicked their tongue and furrowed their brows. It was Kuroo

"Jeez, what the hell does he want now!" Nao put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go." You mumbled as you reached out and grabbed the hem of Nozomi's blazer. She looked back at you and saw a pained expression on your face. "Let's go to that cafe, okay." 

"Mm. you guys, let's go. We don't have time to shoo him off right now. For now, let's just run!" Nozomi took your hand and started running.

"Eh? Nozomi-chan!" Nao and Mami looked back and saw the two of you who had just taken off down the block. "Ugh! I don't like running!"Nao complained as she started taking off herself, along with Mami next to her.

'Are they running away?!' "Tch! (f/n)! Oi!" Kuroo kept on calling you, but the girls had no intention of stopping.

As you all were still running, you felt the corners of your eyes start to prick you. Tears welled up, but then fell when they got to be big blobs on the corners on your eyes, which only then flew away within the wind. 'Why did it have to turn out like this. What have a possibly done to make want to move on. Was I boring? Did I suck in bed? Was I just not good enough? What is it!?' Your heart started to ache, but not because of the intense escape, but because of Kuroo's voice, which only redirected you to the pain he had caused you.

After another 2 blacks of running, Kuroo had stopped chasing you guys. When you looked back, you could see him no longer. Before you knew it, you and the girls had reached the new cafe.

"Shit! I'm tired!" Mami said with heavy breaths. Her hands on her knees, trying to recover just like the rest.

"Jeez, this is why I hate gym~" Nao was whined as she wobbling back and forth, almost ready to collapse.

"At least we made it to the cafe." Nozomi said with her hand on the chest. "Come on, let's go in." As the girls entered the cafe, they were greeted by a waitress. The girls and you went to find a table where you could sit at and order. As soon as you guys say down, all eyes were focused on you. "So, out with it. What happened between you two."

Just after you tears had dried up, they started to flow again."He's such an idiot!" You exclaimed with looking up at her. You were sniffing a lot, trying to keep your snot in your nose.

"So like, what the heck happened?" Mami asked.

"What you guys said…it was true.” You looked down into your lap where your hands were clenched up together.  
“Wait, you mean he actually took a girl up to the roof!?” Nao exclaimed.

“No, I’m talking about the rumor with Kuromi.”

“Kuromi? Who’s Kuromi?” Mami asked.

“The first year girl who came to our classroom during lunch time.”

“Ah! So her name is Kuromi. So, did I see you see them in action or something?”

“Yeah. That’s why I ran out of the school the way I did the other day. I saw him kissing her, behind the stairwell. I was looking for him so that we could go to my house, but I heard their voices and looked around the corner to find that.”

“(f/n), I’m so sorry.” Nao told her with sincerity.

“No, it’s okay. And I wouldn’t be shocked if that rumor about him and the other girl were true. But, I'm paying that the other rumor isn't true. I'd think I'd have a heart attack if it was true.”

“(f/n).” Nozomi tried to sympathize with you.

“I just--when I saw them kissing, I felt so incredibly hurt because he told me, he wasn’t doing anything behind my back but he sat there and told me a lie to my face. Why? Even though I asked him to tell me the truth, he lied to me. I thought that what we had was an honest relationship. Was I the only one who felt that way? Was I seriously the only one who thought what we had, was actually real? I feel so stupid.”

“You are not stupid!” Mami shouted. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up. “You are like the smartest girl I know! There is no frickin’ way that you’re stupid! The only stupid one in your relationship is him! That guy really is an idiot to not realize what a babe he has! If he wants to date some stupid first year, then let him! There plenty—and I mean plenty—of other guys who want to get with you, and not for just your looks alone!”

“That’s right!” Nao stood up as well. “Kuroo doesn’t seem to get through his stupid thick skull that you could have any guy that you want!” Nao added on.

“Guys, I totally agree with you, but tone it down because people are staring at us.” Nozomi told them. The girls sat down. “But they’re right (f/n), Kuroo is a complete retard for not seeing what he has already. If he knew he couldn’t handle being in a relationship, much less keep himself under control around other girl, then he shouldn’t have never gotten himself into one. You don’t have to put up with his bullshit.”

“Thank you.” You gave a small smile, but it just went back to a frown. “But I just don’t understand? I’ve never seen him get weird around me in the past. Now I can’t trust him at all. I don’t whether he’s been doing this from the beginning or if it’s now.” Your hands went up to your face, and then you ran your fingers through your hair.

“Don’t worry (f/n), we’re here for you.” Nozomi took on of your hands and placed her hand over yours.

“That’s right, you don’t need him!” Mami and Nao placed their hand over one another and then placed over the both of yours.

“Thank you guys, you really are the best.”

“Do you want to have a sleepover tonight?” Mami asked with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. It’s the weekend tomorrow too.” Nao grinned.

“Guys, I don’t think (f/n) would want to do something like that after what just ha-“

“Sure.”

“Eh?”

“It’s fine with me. I don’t have anything I need to study for, so I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Nozomi asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then it’s settled! Sleepover party at (f/n)’s house!” Mami and Nao fist bumped into the air while saying so.

“Wait, my house?!” The girls started to laugh. You couldn't help but smile a bit because of the great friends that you had. They were right. You should rake your mind off him and forget about him because he doesn't matter anymore. But your smile soon washed away when you saw the color red walk past the large window of the cafe. Your eyes immediately switched over to the window and saw exactly who you were thinking about when you saw that color. Kuromi. When you saw her walking past, her eyes wandered up and she found herself looking at you. A smile rose to her lips and her hand went up to give you a brief wave. 

You felt a turmoil feeling being mixed up inside your heart when you saw that smile. Was that smile as innocent as it so claimed to show. No, you were overthinking things. Even thought it was Kuromi that Kuroo was cheating on you with, it wasn't entirely her fault, it was his. Playing around with you feelings. You found yourself giving a brief smile to Kuromi until she could be seen no more. 'He'll probably toy around with her feeling like he did mine. Poor Kuromi.'

The very next day, in the afternoon, you and the girls went out shopping so that you could get snack and drinks for tonight. You all pitched in for money that you had to buy. The whole time, you guys wer were laughing, having a good time while deciding on what you were going to get. All of a sudden, your phone went off. "Hold on a minute guys." You said as you started walking away from them.

"Hurry up (f/n), before Nozomi buys something boring." Nao called.

"Hey, I would not!" Nozomi puffed out her cheeks.

"You so would!" She laughed. While Nao and Nozomi were laughing and such, Mami had a bad feeling about the call you were getting.

"Okay, I'll be back." You walked into the bathroom and answered the call. "Hello?"

"(f/n), I finally got a hold of you." When you heard the voice of the caller, you heart dropped.

"...What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

"Because I need to talk to you." 

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. There's nothing that we need to talk about. I already settled everything between us. You want to be with Kuromi don't you, then why don't you got and call up her phone.

"Listen, I swear on everything, that I don't love Kuromi! You're the only one that I lov-"

"Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to hear you say those words to me again. Those words are only meant for those who know how to love, don't you think. The words 'I love you' are only meant for those who aren't using it for their own benefit to get what they want. And Kuroo, you are neither of those."

'Are you serious! She's calling me Kuroo again!' "(f/n), I'm serious!"

"And so am I. I'm hanging up now." You moved the phone away from you ear and ended the call. "*Sigh*"

"You did well. I thought I was going to have to snatch the phone away from you and end the call myself."

"Ah!" You jumped and turned to find Mami standing behind you with a smile and folded arms. "I can't believe you were listening in on my conversation, Mami!"

"Of course, that's what best friends do!" Mami hooked her arm around your neck and started dragging you of the bathroom. "Come on let's go back to the girls.!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning, just before homeroom, Kuroo found himself rushing to your classroom to come and talk to you, but had something really, really unusual. Walking alongside you, was Kuroo's very archenemy; the person who can't stand the most, Shoichi. 'What the fuck does she think she's doing walking with him?!' Kuroo was so confused yet pissed all together. "(f/n)!" The young male called out your name.

"?" The sudden shout of your name caught the attention of both you and Shoichi. You both looked back and found a not so happy Kuroo standing at the end and now coming towards you with a stern march. 'What the heck, why is he out of breath.' "Is there something you need from me, Kuroo-san?" You asked him, as if you were unaffected by his presence.

'San'? 'San'?!' Kuroo was took aback but your sudden choice of name. 'Not only have I been demoted back to 'Kuroo', but she added Kuroo-'san'! I've really gotten myself into deep shit.' "Why are you with him?" His eyebrows narrowed close together when asked. He looked over at Shoichi for a brief second and saw that he too was not happy by the latter's presence.

"Who I hang out with is my business and my business alone."

"!" Yet again, Kuroo was stunned by your words.

Shoichi himself was a bit stunned by the way you were speaking to Kuroo. 'She's being so cold to him right now. Are they having a fight? If that's the case, then that might probably explain a bit why she's hanging out with me....and coming back to the student council!'

"I-"

"If you have nothing to say, then excuse me, because I have things that need to be taken care of."

"Hold on a sec!" Kuroo reached out to you and placed a firm grip on your wrist and yanked you towards him. Not knowing he was going to do something like that, you obviously stumbled and fell onto him. 'Shit!' "S-sorry are you o-"

"What is the matter with you?! You could have hurt me; The body of us!" You looked up at him angry. "Ow! Let go of me!" You tried to pull away from him and peel his hand off your wrist, but it was impossible. His hand was solid and looked like it had no intention of moving.

"..."

"Are you deaf!? I said let g-!" All of a sudden Kuroo's grip on you loosened up completely and you fell to the floor on your butt. "Ow..What the hell!" You shouted.

"Tch." Kuroo clicked his tongue and shoved his hands in his pockets proceeding to walk away.

'What is wrong with him?'

"(f/n)-kun are you alright?" Shoichi came in front of you and stretched out his hand towards you.

"...Yes I'm fine." You grabbed onto his hand and let him pull you back up to you feet. Once on your feet you dusted off any dirt that had gotten on your skirt away.

"Um, it might not be my business but are you and him fighting my any chance?"

"You're right, it's none of your business."

"...If you want to talk about it you can tell me. that's what friend are for, right."

"'Friends'?" You scoffed. "Please don't make such tedious jokes." You softly glared at him. With your words and looked alone, you shot Shoichi through the heart and was completely disheartened for that moment.

"...Sorry." He looked down. "Um...we should get to class." He started walking past you, leaving alone. As he walked past you you turned and saw his gloomy form wondering down the hall.

"..." Without any second to waste you found yourself walking to your classroom for homeroom.

Later on after school you had gone to the student council room where everyone was assembled. With Shoichi standing behind his desk and the others in a semi-circle around the desk you stood in front of him"As president of the student council, I'd like to officially bring (f/n)-kun back into the student council." The others clapped with smiles on their faces. In Shoichi's hand was a red arm which held out to you. "Here you are (f/n)."

"*sigh* 'I don't know why all this is necessary anyway.' You took step closer and took the armband from him. You briefly smiled. "Thank you." You slipped it on your right arm and used the baby pin to pin it to your uniform shirt. Once again, they clapped.

"Mm." Shoichi nodded with blush spreading across his cheeks. "It suits you so well." You looked over at Isao who was giving you a thumbs up happily. "Alright vice president, I'd like you to take care of some things for me, if you're up to it."

"Yes, I'll get right on it."

"Them can you please," Shoichi went in his desk and pulled out a stack of flyers. "Hang these up on the walls of the floors."

"Yes." You took the flyers from him, along with some tape. "I'll be back later then." You turned around and left the room to get to your new task. As you looked down at the flyers you noticed that the title read 'Cultural Festival' "So, it's that time already." You said and went about putting them up on the walls of your floor first. Once you reached the end of the hall you had finished. You were just getting ready to travel through to the second-years floor until Kuroo came. 'He's back again.'

"(f/n)...." He just stood there, about a few feet away from you and not saying a word. When a piece of red caught his eye, they widened and he couldn't not believe in the image that he was seeing. It had to be nothing but an illusion. "Did you...join the student coucil again."

"....I did."

"Why!?" He shouted.

"The choices I make is my own decision!"

"Cut the crap (f/n)!"

"What crap!?" You yelled back. "Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to get all these flyers posted up on the wall of all the floors and you're in my way, wasting my time. Excuse me." You started walking and went right past him. All he could do was just stand there in awe as you moved onto the next floor. After you finished the second-years floor, you then moved down to the first years. "After I finish this floor, I'll be done and then I can go home."

Little had you known, Kuromi was walking around the halls of her floor and saw you walking around posting up posters for the cultural festival. A dastardly wicked smile came upon her lips a she saw you. 'Haha, it's about time I say something right.' "Hello, (f/n) senpai."

"Huh?" You whipped your head around and found the red haired girl with her hands behind her back and an innocent looking smile on her face, walking towards you. "Kuromi..." Your heart felt heavy when you saw her. Seeing her just reminded you of how both of them were in each others arms, kissing. You turn back to the poster. "What do you need?"

"Um, I came to apologize for what you saw the other day; for making such a scene at your class. 

"I'm...not upset because you came to my classroom.

"Then, is it because of that rumor of Kuroo-senpai and me kissing?"

"!"

"It is, isn't it. Listen (f/n)-senpai, Kuroo-senpai just came onto me and-"

"Why are trying to talk to me about what happened!? I know what the hell happened!" You shouted at Kuromi, stunning her. You realized you yelled at her and covered your mouth. "Sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't ever want to talk, or even remember, what happened that day."

"I understand. And it's alright. I just wanted to apologize. A beautiful girl such as you doesn't deserve to get treated that way."

"..."

"Did you two...break up?"

"Kuromi!" You turned to her again, pissed about the question asked. You heart was breaking and you were in tears because it was the truth. You did break up.

"-! I-I'm so sorry."

"Just go and leave me be, please!" You tried to get back to work.

"E-excuse me, senpai!" She bowed. 'Pfft, she's crying. Is she that hurt? I don't ever want to be in her shoes.' "But I have to tell you something before anything gets more out of hand!"

"Out of hand?" You looked up at the girl with a worried look. "What are you talking about?"

"Before, on that week you were sick and out from school, I saw something that involved Kuroo-senpai."

"You saw something?" Your heart was hurting you, you were anxious. 'I hope--No I pray that she's not about to say what I think she's going to say. Please! Say something else!' "What do you mean?"

"On the roof at lunch time, I walked in on Kuroo and some girl and saw that she was giving Kuroo-senpai a blow job."

Your eyes widened in disbelief and your heart fell into your stomach. "Wh-" You lost your voice. Right then and there, you collapsed to your knees and dropped the remaining papers to the floor. "You're lying...." 'No...she has to be.' "Please...Tell me it's a lie!"

"I'm sorry (f/n)-senpai....It's the truth." Kuromi lowered her head.

You were completely overwhelmed. You heart broke into millions of pieces. How could he do something like this, especially when you were sick. "He told me it was a lie..." Your stomach was knotting up and you felt incredibly sick on the news. "He said he didn't do it!! Why would he--" Tears pricked the sides of your eyes. "How could--" The began spilling out. "Why...." And never stopped. You clutched your heart tightly to brace the harsh pain that was digging deeper inside of you.

"I--I think I should go." Kuromi turned around after damaging your heart and left.

"...."

The very next day in homeroom, you sat in your seat with an overwhelming gloomy air sitting above you. Red puffy eyes and dark circles under your eyes were signs of crying, and all night long too. You friend had taken notice to this and came up to you. "(f/n)-chan?" Mami called out to you. You turned to her and saw Nozomi and Nao standing alongside her. "What's the matter?"

"Wait, does this have something to do with Kuroo?" Nozomi leaned over and whispered. You nodded with a sullen look. You felt like you were about to cry again as you heard his name.

"Jeez, how am I not surprised?" Mami rolled her eyes and huffed out.  
“What the heck happened?” Nao asked.

"It was true."

"Huh? What was?"

"That rumor about him cheating! It was true! He really did cheat on me!" Tears poured out once again on cue.

"No..." All three of them were complete shock. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter, now that I know it's for real, what he did. And it's no wonder he was acting so funny while I came back from being sick."

"Men really are the worst." Mami crossed his arms.

"Why don't we go find him and teach him a lesson or two in loyalty." Nao made a fist and punched her the palm of her hand to show she was talking about violence.

"Nao." Nozomi looked at her sternly and shook her head. She then turned back to you."Well there's nothing we can do it about. What's done is done and the only thing you can about it now, is move the fuck on."

"...."

"It might sound sort of harsh, but that's you're only option, but if you want to sit around and mope about him all day, then be my guess. There are plenty of great guys out there (f/n). Nozomi put her hand on your shoulder. "Kuroo, just happened to me a mistake."

"Alright everyone! Take you seats! Homeroom is about to begin." Your homeroom teacher walked in and all the students scrambled to take their seats.

"We'll talk more later." Nozomi took back her hand and her along with Mami and Nao went to go find their seats.

Later at the end of the school day, you and Kaoru were left with clean up duty. It was great for him because he could see the swishing of your skirt as you walked past to sweep. "Kaoru-san, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? I can't check out a beautiful girl when I see one. Didn't know it was a crime."

"Kaoru-san, you're really corny." You rolled your eyes.

"Am I?"

"...." You continued to sweep.

"Hey (f/n), did you and Kuroo break up?" His straight forward question struck you. The swishing sound of the broom brushing against the floor and came to halt. Just hearing his name being said killed you. "Haha! So you did! So that means I've got a shot don't it."

"'Shot'?" You scoffed at him. "I would never consider dating you." You softly glared at him. "You're not even my type."

"Oh come on, give me a chance," He put his broom to lean up against the blackboard. He walked up to you and lifted your head up from the chin. "I bet I'm way better than him at love making." He smirked.

As Kaoru finished his words, you getting ready to slap him down but then a fantastic idea popped into you head. You smirked. "Oh really?" Your hands went up his chest and around his neck.

Kaoru felt his cheeks get hot a bit, but still kept a smirk on his lips. "Oh yeah. You wanna test it out?"

"I'd love to." You pulled him down and locked lips with him. The kiss turned heat withing seconds and tongues came out to intertwined. His hands surfed down to your ass and he gave it a firm clutch.

"Whoa, this isn't like you, Ms. Vice president. But I'm liking it more and more. Do you seriously want to have sex with me?"

"I don't, but I want to repay Kuroo for what he's done." You started unbuttoning his shirt.

"'For what he's done?' Wait, did he really cheat on you? Wow, the dumbass ceases to amaze me. All right, I'm game."

"I swear, if you tell anyone about this then I swear I'll tell the teachers about your little trip to the girls locker room and the little show you got to see."

"So I got busted huh. Alright, it's a deal. Now let's get these annoying things off you." Kaoru picked you up and you automatically straddled him. He went all the way to the back of the classroom while the both of you kept kissing. He then placed you back down to the floor so that he could take his hands up to your panties and work them down from your ass and to your ankles where you stepped out of them. He then unzipped his pants and took out his solid length from his boxers. "Up you go again." He picked you up again from the waist and slowly pushed inside of you.

"Hn~ Ahh~" You moaned.

"Whoa you're tight."

"Just shut up and fuck--Aah~!" Without a second to waste Kaoru stared thrusting in and out of you. He was rough in his thrusts, but it felt good, no doubt. Thought a guilty feeling was stirring around in your heart you chose to ignore because you knew that Kuroo had done the same when he was cheating. "Y-Yes~!" You started feeling it more and more.

"Fuck (f/n)..." Kaoru grunted out your name. He stopped thrusting for a moment so that he could find a seat and sit in it. He pulled a chair back and took a seat. "Ride me princess, unless you're not up to the challenge."

You scoffed. "You really know how to work a girls nerves." You started to grin up, down and against Kaoru. The both of your moans getting louder, but not so much so that you could get caught. 'Revenge...it tastes so sweet yet just as bitter.' You thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"(f/n)-kun!" A distinct voice called out to you. Quick feet followed up to you, and before you new it you were faced with a boy who had a smile on his face.

"President." You looked away from him and then looked up at him again. "Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning. How are you, are you doing well this morning?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so smiley this morning?"

"I don't really know, but, if anything, I'm guessing it has to do with you. Plus, it's so sunny out."

"...Yeah." You looked away from him once again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yo, (f/n)-chan!"

"Kaoru-san." 'What the hell is with this 'chan'?' You looked up and behind Shoichi and saw the grinning jock coming down the hall towards you both with a couple of his friends beside him.

"What's up sweet cheeks." Kaoru pushed past Shoichi like he didn't see him and took your chin in his hand. "You doin' okay?"

"?" Shoichi looked at Kaoru, then at you. His eyes, filled with suspicion.

"Don't touch me." You glowered at him and smacked away his hand from touching you any longer.

"Oops, my bad. Looks like today isn't your day."

'It's been 3 day since Kaoru and I had sex in the classroom after school. Up until now, he hasn't said a peep to anyone, but I'm starting to think that he's letting this get to his head.' 

"Hey Kaoru are you taking Kuroo's place now or something?" One of his friends joked while bumping him on the arm.

"Don't know. I just might be." He smirked. He patted his hand down on your shoulder and leaned his lips near your mouth. "It was the best fuck I've ever had, in case you're wondering." He gave a slight chuckle, while you tried to keep your anger from raging out. Him and his friends kept on walking past you and into the classroom. The whole time you glared him down.

"(f/n), what the heck was that all about?" Shoichi began.

"It's nothing. I'll see you later." You turned away from him and also went in the classroom. When you walked in, you felt eyes staring at you and when you looked to your right, you saw Kaoru eyeing you down. 'So fucking pesky.' You looked away from him and went to your seat, where you friends began to crowd to talk.

"Hey, (f/n), I think you should watch out." Mami warned. "I think Kaoru has his sight set on you."

"Yeah." Nao started to say. "I mean, Kaoru has good looks and all, but, he's such a creep."

"That's right. Don't even think about giving that sleazebag a chance."

"Of course not." You said and turned to look out the window.  
*****

Later on in the day, when you went for a little stroll out in the hallway, you felt like you had to clear your head. 'Was having sex with him...really the best decision?' You thought.

"(f/n)!"

'It's him. What the hell could he possible want now.' You turned around and found Kaoru walking up to you. His hands shoved down his pockets and wearing a smirk on his lips. He stopped right in front of you and you now had to looked up at him. "What is it that you need, Kaoru-san."

"Nothing big, I just felt like getting a kiss from these sweet lips."

"Hah?!" You were appalled by his request. "There is no way I'm giving you a kiss!" You yelled.

"Keep it down, or the classes will here us." He took your chin in his hand yet again. "But," He leaned down so close to your face that your noses were nearly touching. "You weren't protesting a few days ago, now were you, Ms. Vice president." You blushed with clenched teeth. And without any warning to give, Kaoru stole a kiss from you, but it wasn't a quick kiss, it was a long one."

"Mm!!" You tired to pull away, but he just wrapped his arms around you and deepened the kiss. You started beating on his chest as hard as you could, but it was no use. You were almost being swept off your feet. He was a strong one.

"KAORU!!" A raging voice echoed throughout both ears. The echo had Kaoru look up with a raised brow and you behind. "Get your fucking hands off my girl!!"

"Kuroo." Kaoru grinned wildly. "Last time I checked, (f/n) was single and free for taking."

"She is not free for taking!!" He stormed down the hall towards you two.

"Oh, is that so!" Kaoru left you and started walking towards Kuroo as well. 

"What are you doing here?" You looked at Kuroo with stern eyes. 'Though I'm actually reveled that he came before anything escalated.'

"While I was having lunch in the classroom, I heard yelling from the hallway so I decided to come check it out, and then I find this bastard all up on you." Kuroo glared at Kaoru again.

"What's the harm, it's not like it's nothing odd between us, right (f/n)." Kuroo smirked, looking behind him for you.

"Kaoru!" You barked in warning.

"Just so you know, though it's not like it's your business, we've done way more than just kissing."

"Kaoru!!" You barked once again.

"What's the harm (f/n), you're the one who wanted to take revenge on him in the first place." Kaoru reminded you.

"What the hell are you talking about Kaoru!?"

"I'm talking about sex. We did it y'know, just the other day when everyone had gone home and we were the only ones on clean-up duty." He revealed.

"KAORU!!" You shouted. Tears were brimming out your eyes. 'God that fucking retard!'

"!!!" Kuroo's eyes opened wide. It looked like he had lost all the color from his face. "(f/n)?" He looked over at you. The guilty look on your face and the way you looked away from him when you were called, was enough answer he needed. "Why!?"

"Like you have the fucking right to ask me!!" You lashed out just as quick as he. "I did it because I wanted too! I learned it from you..." You bit your lip and looked down. You tried your hardest not to cry in front of him. You will and your urging tears were at war.

"!!!" Kuroo thought back to what he had done. Even though you hadn't known yet, he had still cheated on you. 'She probably did this for payback. But going so far as cheating. I could understand if she actually knew about me really cheating but she doesn't....Wait.'

"Why do you care anyway?" You looked away again, rubbing your arm. "We're not even together any more!!" You shot him a glare.

"Ah!" Kaoru snickered. "See, what'd I tell ya!"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!! I'm going to fucking kill you for putting your hands on her!!"

"Is that so!" Before you knew it, the two pissed young males were butting heads and glaring at each other.Both males grabbed each other up by the collar, looking like they were about to fight. "I've never liked you from the beginning and I know you feel the same way, so it's good if we settle this shit now!"

"Fine by me!!"

When you heard talk about fighting your eyes widened. "Stop!" You told the both of them.

"Hey! There's a fight going going the hall way!" One boy called from one of the classrooms. "It's Kaoru and Kuroo! They're going at it!" With just the names Kaoru and Kuroo alone, everyone in all three classes herd the announcement and rushed to the windows and out the doors to see the fight of the century. The students knew just as well as those two did, that they've never liked each other.

"Fuck you Kaoru!!" Kuroo reeled his clenched up fist back and threw the first punch.

"You fucking bastard!!" Kaoru threw a punch of his own. Neither of them losing ground.

"Kuroo!" Half chanted for Kuroo.

"Kaoru!" While the other half for Kaoru.

'What the fuck is going on!?' Students were rushing and pushing past you to get a closer look at the two and their spat.

"Hey! Clear the hallway! Back in the classrooms!!" A bulky teacher with knitted brows 

"Oh crap, Kayano is coming! Run for it!" All the students who were in the hallway scattered back into their classrooms just to watch from the window.

"K-Kayano-sensei!"

"You punks! knock it off!!" The teacher named Kayano came in between the two and landed to hits to their heads. "Come on, to the office!" He told them. "You as well Ms. (l/n)!" He told you. "If you know how this fight started, then I want your side of the story as well."

"....Yes sir..." Your heart dropped. How were you supposed to tell your teacher about all the drama that had happened. It was both disgraceful to your reputation and embarrassing above all.

A few minutes later in the office, all three of you sat beside one other. Both boys had scuffed up and wrinkled clothes. Some buttons were missing from either of their shirts and they had one cheek swollen. You were in the middle, with part of your skirt in your hands, to keep them both from fighting, but hadn't kept them from glaring at each other intensely. Kayano, with his arms crossed, and a female teacher stood in front your trio, trying to analyze the situation.

"So, who wants to start talking first?" Kayano asked.

"Why don't you go and tell them who started the fight Kuroo!" Kaoru offered.

"You were looking for it them moment you laid your hands on her!!" Kuroo stood up.

"You wanna go again!?" Kaoru stood up as well.

"I didn't tell you to start fighting again! Sit the hell back down!" Kayano punched them in the head again, making them cry out in pain and hold their heads. They both kissed their teeth and looked away from one another. "Now, how about we try this again. Kaoru, would you like to explain?"

Kaoru gave Kayano a side glance. "Kuroo's just pissed at the fact that I boned his former girl." Kaoru emphasized.

'Kuroo-kun's 'girl'? If I heard right from a few of the students, (l/n)-san is supposed to be Kuroo-san's girlfriend, right? What happened to make it former?' The female teacher thought.

"I don't even know what you're getting at." Kayano said. "Kuroo?"

"It's just as he said, Kayano-sensei. Except, it's not 'former'!" He argued.

"That's not we she said." Kaoru mumbled under his breath.

"*sigh* (l/n)-san, do you have something you want to say about this?" Kayano, along with the other three, turned to you.

".....No, sensei." You clenched your skirt tighter and bit your bottom lip. "Um...." Your voice sounded shaky. "May I be excused now?"

"Eh? Ah, wait (l/n)-san!" Before Kayano could give his answer, you got up from your seat and dashed out the door with spilling tear drops.

"(f/n)!!" Kuroo called out to you. 'God!' Kuroo stomped his foot and held tightly onto his messy locks.

"Ah~ Look, you've gone and made (f/n) cry!" Kaoru put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Me?! You bastard it's your fault!" Kuroo snapped at him

"I ain't the one who fucking cheated am I?!" Kaoru snapped back.

"!! Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!"

"I don't need to! All I need to know, is that (f/n) doesn't wanna be with your sorry ass anymore!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kuroo stood up and punched Kaoru once again.

"BASTARD!!" Kaoru also punched back.

"Hey! We're not finished here!" Kayano broke them up and hit them again. Yet again they cried out in pain and sat back down in fear of being hit again.

Meanwhile, you were in the bathroom sobbing your eyes out. "I'm such an idiot!" 'If hadn't had sex with Kaoru, then they wouldn't have fought!'

"(f/n)?" A familiar voice called out to you.

'Is that Mami?' 

"(f/n) is that you? Are you crying?"

You heard footsteps stop right in front of your stall. 'Oh no, I can't let her hear me crying.' You tried to stop sniffling, but it was impossible with your now runny nose.

"Unlock the door (f/n)." She urged.

"No!"

"I knew it, you're crying. Just unlock the door and tell me what happened." She urged you. There was a long pause before clacking and creaking sounds filled the bathroom. When you looked up, you saw Mami there with a calming smile. But that calm smile only made you cry more.

"Mami~! I screwed up! I screwed up so bad!!" You lunged out of the stall and grabbed onto her.

"It's okay, just tell me."

*****  
"Aw, what happened to your handsome face, Kuroo-senpai."

"..." As Kuroo sat on the floor on the side of the hallway, chilling his face with an ice-pack, after school, he looked up at the annoying red head who had gotten him into the mess in the first place. "What the fuck do you want, Kuromi.

"Nothing really. I just came to check up on you; I heard you were in a fight, that's why. What happened."

"You know what happened you little bitch!"

"Oh pooh~ -20 points. A prince is not supposed to curse at his destined princess.

"Shut up." Kuroo stood up and started barking at the troublesome first-year. She just blinked at him in all her false innocence. "Kuromi, I'm going to ask you this once, and once only. I want the truth! Did you tell (f/n) about what happened on the roof?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She tilted her head, smiling.

"KUROMI!!"

She frowned at his explosion. "...It could have slipped out."

"YOU FUCKING-!! Do you know what the fuck you just did by saying that to her?! (f/n) had sex with some other guy!!"

"Well, that's not my fault, is it." She kept a straight face. "If you didn't want you property to touched, then you shouldn't have cheated in the first place." Kuromi took a step closer to him. "Think about it Kuroo-senpai, this is all your fault." She took one last step until she was now in front of him. "Either way you look at it, it all comes back to you." She placed her finger on his chest. "Maybe if I hadn't done all this, it would have turned out bit different, but the end result would had still been the same: You and (f/n)-senpai breaking up; meaning, I still win." She smirked. She turned on her foot to walked away.

'I can't even argue with her on that one....everything comes right back to me.'


	10. Chapter 10

'I can't even argue with her on that one....everything comes right back to me.' "I need to go find her!" Kuroo slowly got up from his position and started running up and down the halls of the floor, searching for you. He checked each in every room, but found no signs of you whatsoever. 'Damn! Where is she?! Did she already leave? No, she must be doing something for the damn student council.' Kuroo then moved on to the second floor.

Meanwhile, you were in the student council room with Shoichi, helping him sort some papers that had different ideas for the culture festival. Since you two were alone, it was completely silent except for shuffling of papers. "Y/N-kun?" Shoichi looked up at you with a worrisome expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." You kept on sorting without even giving the slightest glance. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that you look a bit, drained. You've been seeming ever since this morning. If there's anything you need to talk to someone about, then you can tell me."

"...*sigh*" You put down the papers and looked up at him. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm here for you. I've always been here for you. Despite that time where I had lost all and complete control of myself, I've still been in the shadows, looking out for you, because I still care."

"...You'll just keep on asking until I say, won't you."

"Y/N, what's wrong?"

"....Do you know those rumors about Tetsurou leaving me for a first-year and cheating on me, that week I wasn't here."

"I've bits and pieces of them, yes."

"Well, they were true."

"What? Why would he-"

"That's what I'd like to know! I thought that we had something special, but it seems like I was the only one thinking that. Kaoru..."

"What about Kaoru?"

"I...I had sex with him in the classroom after school, for revenge.

"What?!" 'So that's why Kaoru was acting that way towards her this morning.'

"I wanted to make him feel the pain that he felt when he cheated, so I did that. Kaoru had no qualms with being used, so it was alright, But the only results that I've been getting, is my own pain. It hurts so bad."

"Y/N-kun..." Shoichi could feel your grief from your words and see it with the hurt and abandoned look upon your face.

"Y'know, when I first started dating Testurou, every second that I had spent with him was the best of my life! Every kiss that we shared; every time we held each other or had meaningful talks, they were all special to me. But then hearing these things, it's heartbreaking. But then to find out that they were all true...it makes me want to rip my heart right out of my chest and never use it again." You felt your chest tensing up and the stinging pain of your eyes beginning to fill with tears. "No girl should have to go through something like this, the way I have."

"Who told you all of this?"

"Kuromi."

''Kuromi'?'

"She the rumored first-year and the one who told me about Kuroo cheating on me. We knew her for some time, and she used to eat lunch with us a lot on the roof. Then all of a sudden, they start hanging out with each other a lot and he walked her home, as if they were a couple. Lots of people have seen him with her as well." You lowered your head.

"She told you...!!! Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" You glance up at him.

"She--She's so-" Shoichi couldn't believe it. He knew that Kuromi wanted to make Kuroo her's but to make them break up like this? She was diabolical.

"Who are you talking about Shoichi?"

"Kuromi! She wanted the both of you two to break up on purpose!"

"Wait, what?! How do you know that?"

"She most likely stuck around you two, well, him, so that the rumors about those two would start to spread around."

"What? By why would she-"

"Y/N, Kuromi is in love with Kuroo!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"!" 'Oh shoot. If I tell her...then would I just make our relationship worse?' "Um..."

"Do you know something?" You asked earnestly.

"I...She told me."

"But why would she tell you of all people?"

"Because-"

*BAM!*

"Because I needed him for my plan, Y/N-senpai."

"Kuromi!" Shoichi looked over to the door with his shocked expression and saw the red headed devil standing at the door with both hands sitting firmly on her waist and a triumphant smirk played out on her lips. Two buffed men who were dressed in black stood behind her with shades over their eyes and their hands crossed over in front of them. 

"Kuromi?" You looked over to the door as well and saw how she was. The way she was, it wasn't the Kuromi that you knew. "Wha--Your plan?" You were totally confused.

"Honestly Y/N-senpai, I thought you were supposed to be really smart. Even though Shoichi-senpai went through all the trouble of telling you, yet you still can't figure it out. Everything that you just heard out of Shoichi-senpai's mouth was the truth. I love Kuroo-senpai, and way more than you do!"

"!!" Yeah, you were shocked. Following up on the previous events and her actions, finding out that she liked Kuroo was actually a logical  
explanation, but an explanation that you did not like.

"Though I'll fill you in on the rest later, I'll let you know this little piece of information right here and now. Shoichi-senpai was in on the whole plan along with me."

"Excuse me?" 

"That's what he was stalling to tell you. He doesn't want you to hate him even more than you already do so he didn't want you to know."

"Shoichi?" You looked over at him with disbelief. All he could do was clench his fists and keep his head lowered with a pained expression so that he wouldn't have to look at yours.

"I came to him the first time, but he denied me; the second time I came, he confirmed the whole thing. He would get you to comeback to the student council while I try and get closer to Kuroo-senpai. His words exactly were, "I need them to break up"."

"!"

"But I think the best part of our deal was, was that he knew nothing, yet he was just helping me while I strung him along in secret. Don't worry, you'll be laughing when I tell you everything."

"..." You couldn't believe it. "Is this really true Shoichi?" Your voice shook with anger. "Did you really only get me to come back for your own benefit? Just to get me and Tetsurou to break up?"

"...She's not lying." He bit down on his bottom lip.

"Why would you-!"

"I only did it because he didn't deserve you! I was completely jealous of him, because he could make that beautiful smile of yours appear so frequently and I had lost the chance to do so! I'll even admit, that I wanted to be him, because he got to hold you and kiss you. I was angry because he didn't know how it felt to have the girl you love completely hate you and want nothing to do with you, while she's going out with the person you hate!"

"But, that's no excuse!"

"I know! I refused her at first because I didn't want to hurt you at all, but she told me that I wouldn't be and when envy fully consumed my heart, I ended up making the stupid deal with her."

"I can't believe you; you of all people. I really don't know you like how I did back then." You felt incredibly hurt.

"Ah, you're face is so lovely Y/N-senpai. That expression, I was looking forward to the day where I could see it, and now that day is finally here." She snickered like the devil she was; the little she knew she was. "Get her."

"Ma'am!" The stepped past her and started moving out towards you. You saw them moving towards you, but you were frozen.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Shoichi stood up and came around his desk and in front of you to protect you from the big men.

"Move it!" They told him. One of them punched Shoichi in the face, making him fall down. Continuously the man started punching him until he made sure he was down and unable to anything. While the man finished beating Shoichi, the other man grabbed you up. "You're coming with us!" He threw you over his shoulder and held you down firmly.

"Stop it!" You started screaming. But no words such as those could make them stop. The man who had you, started walking back towards the door, past Kuromi and down the hall.

"Take her to the car and in the trunk!" She told him.

"Wait!" Shoichi called out with his new black eyes and bruised up skin. "Bring her back!"

"Shoichi-senpai, I'll say this to you before I leave: You were a very 'useful' pawn. She smirked and turned on her heel to follow her bodyguard while the last one followed behind her.

"Fuck!" He slammed his fist into the ground. Shoichi was to weak to get up from the beating and could do nothing, but watch the girl he still had feeling for, get taken away.

"Y/N!!"

"!" After about 3 minutes of sitting there in disbelief of the situation, a distant and familiar voice caught Shoichi's attention. He heard the person call your name again and that's when you found relief. 

"Hey!" Kuroo came rushing though the left open door of the student council, out of breath and sweating. "Where the hell is Y/N?" He asked through his parched mouth.

"Kuroo! You have to go save her!"

"Huh? Save who? And what the hell happened to you?"

"Kuromi, she had these guys with her and they took Y/N away. They just left! I tried to stop them, but I got beat up in the process."

"Kuromi!?" Hearing Kuromi's name got Kuroo fired up. "Which way did they go!?"

"Down the stairs at the end of the hall!Please go save her!"

"Yeah!" Kuroo quickly, with all the remaining stamina he had left, Kuroo's long legs carried him down the hall as quickly as possible, chasing after them. As he ran down the stairs,he noticed that they were nowhere close, so he picked up the pace, thinking that they had to be outside. Just as he busted out the school door, he saw a black car sitting out in front of the school, ready to leave in any second. "Hey!" He called out for the car. He started running out towards it. He then saw a bodyguard shut the back door of the car and walk around to the drivers side and get in. But before the door shut completely, he saw red hair and (h/c) hair inside the back seats. Without wasting anymore time, the black car drove off. By the time Kuroo got there, they were all the way down the road. "Fuck!!!" He cursed as he slowed down to catch his breath. "That bitch! She's gone way too far!"

Meanwhile, as you sat in the car next to Kuromi, fearing for you life, you turned to her to see that her face was as calm as ever. It was like she was confident about what she was doing. "Why are you doing this?!" You shouted at her.

"Because I love Kuroo-senpai, duh. From the very beginning, I've never not once thought of you as a friend; just some bitch who was in the way of plans. I purposely hung around you two because I didn't want you two doing anything behind my back. That rumor only really started because of the deal I made with Kuroo-senpai. In exchange for becoming my boyfriend and leaving you, I wouldn't ruin your reputation here at school. And knowing him who cared so much about you," Kuromi rolled her eyes. "He went along with it."

"!" 'She blackmailed him? Wow, doesn't this take me back.'

"How would you ruin my reputation?"

"Oh well, just publicly sell those pictures of you that I secretly took after following you home one evening,

"Pictures?! What pictures!?" 'More importantly, she followed me home!?'

"You'll know soon enough. But even better than selling those pictures,I just simply tell everyone in the school that you fucked Kaoru-senpai in the classroom after school when no one was here." She smiled.

"How do you know that!?" You blushed.

"Kuroo-senpai told me a bit earlier about what you did because of what he did."

"..."

"By the looks of how ruffed up he was, I'd say that him and Kaoru had a fight over you. Ha, you just can't keep the attention off yourself, can you." Kuromi stopped smiling. "But yes, I blackmailed him and what made it even better was that you were there when the whole thing happened."

"-! Wait, you mean-!"

"Exactly!" She started grinning again. "I knew you were there, hiding behind the curtain, when I was in the middle of making the deal with him. So I decided to take that opportunity and make him kiss me."

'I can't believe it....he really was telling the truth about Kuromi, well sort of. He basically wasn't leaving me for her and was only keeping silent because he wanted to protect me...That idiot...Wait! There's a possibility that, that other rumor was...!' "Kuromi!"

"What? You're too loud."

"That other rumor!"

"'Other rumor'? Oh, you mean the one about Kuroo-senpai cheating? Ha." She just smirked. "How about I let you know beforehand."

'Beforehand'? That's right! The car is still moving and going somewhere. I need to think of a way to save myself! But..I don't know how!'  
"What are you going to do to me?"

"Heh," Kuromi chuckled. She looked at you with a dastardly smile upon her lips while wearing piercing eyes to stare at you with. "Well that's easy to answer; get rid of you of course. I need you out the picture for good if I want to make Kuroo-senpai mine for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kuroo, man! What the hell happened to you?" One of Kuroo's friends came up to him, surprised by how he was looking this morning.

Kuroo was sitting down at his desk with his hands shoved down his pockets. There was a blank stare in his eyes and dark circles under his eyes as he started meaninglessly at the board. "...I didn't get a wink of sleep for 2 nights." He responded.

"What? Are you insane?! Why didn't you get any sleep for 2 nights? If it was for homework, I don't think it was worth it because you look horrible man."

"..."

"Kuroo!" Out of nowhere, Kuroo was surrounded by a certain trio of girls. 'Not this shit again...' As he looked up from the corner of his eyes, he could see the angry mug's of Mami, Nao And Nozomi.

 

"*sigh* What the hell do you guys want now?"

"We're not up for your shitty attitude Kuroo!" Mami lashed out, catching the attention of Kuroo's classmates.

"Is there something you need from me ladies?"

"Where the heck is (f/n), Kuroo!?"

"How should I know, plus you girls always keep her away from me and make her hand up on me, so there's no way that I have any contact with her."

"You-!"

"Mami." Noomi spoke out as she held her arm out in front of Mami to stop her from doing anything rash. "Kuroo, we haven't seen (f/n) for yesterday or this morning. We've tried to contact her, but she won't answer her phone and it's worring her and we were just wondering if you had seen or talked to her during the time length."

"...I haven't seen her, and I don't know where she is."

Mami slammed he hand on his desk with strength that weighed her anger evenly. "Don't you fucking lie to us!" She barked.

"Mami!"

"What reason would I have to lie!?"

"Because that's what you're know for! Lying! You're a fucking scumbag!"

"Aren't you worried about her?" Nao cut in the conversation.

"Don't ask him that Nao, of course he doesn't care about (f/n). Guys like him don't care whether or not the one they loved get's hurt or in this case lost!"

"!!" Kuroo finally snapped.

"*Bam*" His hands slammed down on the desk as he stood up. "Do honestly think you guys are the only ones who are worried about her?!" He roared. "I'm way more worried about her than you! That fact that she's actually missing is killing me!

"!?" The girls looked at one another as he blurted the last sentence out. "'Missing'?" Nozomi spoke up. "What do mean 'missing'? Kuroo, is there something we should know?" All of them had a worried look on their face.

"Tch." Kuroo started walking away towards the front door. "Hurry up and follow me." The girls hesitated, but ended up following him. Kuroo walked over next door to your class. "Hey! Shoichi! I need you a sec." He called out to the student council president.

"Kuroo?" Shoichi stood up and went over to them. "What's the matter?"

"I sort of told the girls about (f/n)." Kuroo crossed his arms as he looked off away from them.

"You told them?! Oh boy...Well, I guess it's alright."

"Hey, what's going on with you two? You're acting weird." Nao looked at them both of them.

"Will someone start talking and tell us where our friend is!?"

"Well if Kuroo's has told you, (f/n), is missing."

"!"

"The cunning and evil little first year, Kuromi has her."

"Kuromi...? Wait! That girl that was rumored to be sleeping with Kuroo!" Nao guessed.

"Wrong Rumor! And I've never slept with that bitch! I don't even like her!"

"That's not what we heard!"

"Well what you heard was the wrong information!"

"So you're saying that you and her never had a thing in the first place?" Nozomi question calmly.

"No! That fucking tramp blackmailed me into staying by her side."

"It's true, she told me and (f/n) before she had her guards take her away.

"Do you really expect me to believe that shit!?" Mami lashed out once again.

"What the hell do you want me to say?!"

"Mami! Calm down!" Nozomi finally raised her voice. "You screaming and carrying on like this is not going to solve anything!"

"But-!"

"Let's just listen to everything they have to say, alright."

"..."

"Now, Kuroo, if what you're saying true, then what did she tell you when she blackmailed you."

"She told me that if I didn't drop (f/n) as my girlfriend, then she would spread nude pictures of (f/n) around the school and ruin her reputation."

"...Then what about you kissing her?"

"She did that to me, right before we made the deal. After she confessed to me, she noticed that (f/n) was near us when were talking and took advantage of the situation. (f/n), saw and got the wrong idea. For 2 days, I've been looking for her, without a clue where to search! What's more, is that I'm even more pissed at myself because this whole mess is my fault!"

"So...what about the other rumor. The one with you and that other girl, is that one fake as well?" Nao asked.

"That...I don't want to talk about that right now..."

"That little fucking bitch! I'm going to fucking kill her!" Mami exclaimed.

"She really took this whole situation too far." Nozomi noted.

"So, you girls now know what's going on. The both of us, we're still in the midst of trying to find her. We're not giving up on her, so neither should you."

"That's a given!"

"Senpai~"

"!" All five of them whipped their head around to find the same red-headed girl that they were talking about. 'Kuromi...' They all thought as they glared at her.

"Kuroo-senpai," She walked up to him. "Will you come up to the roof at lunch time. I promise what I have to say, will be worth your while."

"...." Kuroo just glared down at her.

"Then,"She looked up at the girl, then Shoichi then chuckled. "I'll see you later, senpai~"

"You're going, right?" Shochi asked.

"Without a doubt."

*****

"Kuroo-senpai, you're here!" 

As Kuroo walked onto the roof, Kuromi looked behind her and saw he beloved 'prince' standing just a few feet away from here. His hands were down his pocket as he glared at her right away from where he stood. Just seeing her smile because she had getting her way throughout everything that was happening, was sickening to watch. At the moment, he just wanted to rip the smile of her face.

"Kuroo-senpai! I made lunch for the both of us to share! A big bento box. I worked hard on it, will you please eat some?"

"No." He sternly told her. "Where is (f/n)? Tell me." 'I'm seriously loosing my patience here.'

"(f/n)? That name doesn't ring a bell. A little sibling of yours? Well, it doesn't matter, the only girl you need in your life is me, Kuroo-senpai." She smiled.

"Where is (f/n)!?!" He boomed at the girl. 'She's testing me.' "I played your little game already, so tell me where she is! Enough is enough!!" 'She's really testing me!'

"Kuroo-senpai, what's with you today? Did I do or say something to upset you? You're scaring me! The way you're yelling at me like this! I don't like it, please stop it!"

Kuroo grit his teeth in anger."You little-"

"Pfft! Hahaha." All of a sudden, Kuromi dropped the bento box full of food and clutched her stomach as pure laughter erupted from her stomach. "S-sorry, sorry, this is just too funny."

"!"

"All of you are so concerned for a dead girl and it's too hilarious."

"'Dead'....?"

"Yes. Dead."

"You bitch!!" Kuroo charged in on her and pushed her down to the ground.

"!"

"Where the fuck is (f/n)!"

"'Bitch'? Oh Kuroo-senpai, I think 'princess' is way more befitting for me, don't you think.

"Stop fucking around with me! I'm fucking done with your games! If you don't tell me where she is I'll-"

"You'll what. Beat me up? I don't think you're the type to lay your hands on a female, no matter how angry you are."

"Don't be too sure! I'll be able to make this exception!"

"Hm~"

"What the hell did you do with her?! Where is she?! Tell me!!"

"Don't worry, that bitch isn't dead, just yet. There's still time for you to save her."

"!?"

*****

"(f/n)!!" Thee high school boy called out your name as he ran around, searching. His call echoing throughout the place as he opened each crate. "(f/n)! Answer me if you're here!" 'Crap, I forgot she's knocked out!'

"Her location is in that closed off building behind the big glass building."

"!"

"But don't get me wrong, it's not like she'll be there in a chair waiting for you to come in and take her out. She'll be hard to find. I had my guards knock her out with a special gas and have them place her in one of thousands of crates in that place. Inside the crate, is a bomb."

"A what?!"

"Y'know 'tick...tick...boom!' The thing that blows every piece of your body across the place."

"Why the fuck would you-"

"Why wouldn't I? Anyway," Kuromi took out a device with a big red button on it, from under her shirt. "You have one hour and 20 minutes to find (f/n)-senpai before that bomb goes off and throws her body parts everywhere. Hurry now~ Before 'boom!' happens."

" Dammit there are too many fucking crates! I'm really going to give that girl what's coming to her after this whole thing is done!"

"Hey you!"

"!?" Kuroo stopped immediately as he heard a rough voice call out to him. When he looked back, he found a group of thugs with bats and pocket knifes in their hands and wide creepy grin on their faces. It was plain to see who they were targeting.

"In case you're too dumb to notice, we were hired by that little girl to beat your ass."

"Yeah," He turned around fully to face them. "I kinda figured that already." 'I knew she wasn't going to just let me find her like this without trying to stall.'


	12. Chapter 12

“So are you going to let us beat your ass, or are we going to have to do this the much harder way?”

“Tch.” ‘I don’t have time for this shit!’ “Come on!”

“Ha!” The men all charged in at Kuroo at once. One swung a punch at him, but he dodged it by ducking. He soon got his revenge by punching the man in the gut. The man stumbled back and fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. Two men tried to gang up on Kuroo at the same time, with bats, but Kuroo dodged that as well. Their bats collided and broke. Kuroo grabbed one of them and made his fist collide with the man’s face. “Dammit! We’re going to beat his ass!” One by one, the last 3 men came up to Kuroo, and started to beat on him. One punch to his face, another punch to his stomach, and then an uppercut. One Kuroo was on the floor, that’s when they really started beating on him.

‘Dammit! I’m wasting time here!’ Kuroo eventually get back on his feet, and started to punch back the men that were left. One by one, they were knocked out.”

“Shit! What’s up with this guy?”

“I don’t have time to be playing around with you fucking guys! I’ve got someone to save!” After beating them up, Kuroo started to dash throughout the place once more. But his some of energy was gone, so he couldn’t run around like he used to. ‘Dammit, where are you? Where are you?!’

*Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick*

"!" As Kuroo was running down an isle of boxes, he heard a faint sound of ticking in his ears. 'Is that-!' He stopped running and looked around him. Carefully he listened.

*Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick*

"Here!" Kuroo turned to his right and starting running a few more feet until he came across a much bigger pile of crates."The ticking is coming from here!" The big crates were in a big cluster. Everything he did felt like it was taking up lots of time. "There's too many of these to go through one at a time! But I've go no choice if I wanna save her." Kuroo started from the very bottom of the crates and checked everyone, building his way up slowly. As he progressed, the ticking got louder, until finally. "This one. It has to be this one!" Kuroo frantically opened up the crate with haste. "(f/n)!" There you were, huddled up with your feet to your chest and your head down to your knees. You were unconscious. Right beside, and very hard to miss, was the bomb. When he checked the time, he had 6 minutes to spare before it blew up. Kuroo hurriedly scooped you out of the crate and held you in his arms. When he looked down at you, he leaned over and kissed your forehead. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess." When he turned around, he hadn't realized he was a good distance from the floor until he looked down. "Shit." Kuroo had no choice but to put your arms around him and then climb back down the crates carefully.

As he climbed down the crates, he nearly fell when he felt one tip over some. Thankfully, he got off that one and the rest quickly until he was finally on the ground, safely with you. He removed your arms from around himself and placed you flat on the ground. He saw that your hands were tied with rope from the wrist and your feet from the ankle. So just like anyone would do, he untied you. "(f/n)! Hey! Wake up!" He called out for you. "Please wake up! I'm begging you!" He held you tightly against his chest.

"Mm..."

A faint noise came from beneath him and Kuroo pulled you away to see you eyes slowly opening to the world again. "(f/n)!"

"Wha--Tetsurou?" You looked up slowly and saw his panicky face. "Where are we?" You asked. You looked around and saw the bunches of crates.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're alright." He caressed your hair gently.

"..." You looked down and away.

"Crap! We don't have time to be standing around here, we have to go! This place is about to blow up."

"It's about to what?! Then let's go alre-!" As you tried to pick yourself up off the ground, you collapsed. "Why can't I-"

"Don't try and move. I don't know what she did to you, but don't strain yourself right now." On that note, Kuroo picked you up once again. "Just relax until we get the hell out of here." Kuroo felt you nestle yourself some against his chest. He then started running back from where he had first started. "Just as he was running, you noticed some thugs on the floor. You decided not to question it since you had a feeling where they came from.

After about a few minutes of running, you and Kuroo reached outside. As soon as you both got out of the building exploded and threw you both a few feet forward. Kuroo had fell on top of you, but managed to protect you.

"Are you okay?!" He asked you as he sat up off you.

"I-I'm fine." Your hand held onto you head. "Oh shit, you weren't kidding." You sat up and looked up to see the place being swallowed up in a raging fire. "Thank goodness we made it out in time."

"I--" When Kuroo actually realized that you were really in front of him, he nearly lost it. Kuroo grabbed your shoulders, he tried to pull you in for a kiss. When he kissed you, he couldn't stop. "(f/n). I missed you. I love you." He hadn't kissed you in so long, and he was starting to feel it even more. But to his surprise, Kuroo felt as light push of your hand on his chest. He separated from you, looking down at you confused. "What's wrong?"

 

"Tetsurou, I've missed you too. Even though all this crazy stuff was going down, my heart still felt a bit restless without you. I want to be happy again with you. But I realized that I can't have that happiness until I--no we get this out of the way. To be honest, I heard everything from Kuromi already. Now knowing everything about Kuromi, and what she made you do, I feel so relieved about it. But I'm still unsure about something. Something that's been killing me inside ever since I heard it. And I don't want anymore lies. I just want to hear it from your mouth. Tell me everything. Tell me the truth. Did you really cheat on me?"

Kuroo's heart stopped. "..."

As he said nothing, you snatched him up by the collar and brought him down close. "Tetsu I'm giving you a chance to come clean and you're still being silent! If you keep quiet about this, how do expect to make this better!" You buried your face in his chest. "Say something." You felt the salty tears stinging your eyes. You looked up with him. 

All energy was drained from your face. He could tell you had no energy to neither yell or cry. You were tired of this, and all you wanted to know was the truth. "Did you really cheat on me while I was away? Tell me."

What was the point of lying anymore. You already knew the truth, all Kuroo needed to do was confirm it. But the one thing that was holding him back, was your reaction. "I...did. I cheated on you while you were away." Kuroo looked away as he finally confessed his dire sin.

You looked down. "I see..." Automatically, the tears started to flow. Your heart was clenched up. "Can you at least tell me why you did it?"

"It was a moment of weakness. It wasn't that I was toying with you or that I had lost interest in our relationship, I just...I don't know."

"What happened? And who was it?"

"It was with that girl, Shino, that girl in your class. She came up to me, trying to seduce me. At first I said no the first few times, but then she finally got to me and we went up to the roof."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No, she just gave me a blowjob. That's it."

"Did you do anything with anyone else before or after I was out?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"I was scared."

"Were ever going to plan on telling me?"

"I don't know. If I can turn back time right now, I'd take it back. Everything that's happened up until now. If I could do that, we'd still be happy together."

Those straight answers were all you needed. "I wanted to work things out with you, but now I don't know."

Kuroo's heart sunk even farther than it was. He felt tears starting to come up, but he bit them back. "I can understand where you're coming from."

"No you can't! You don't know what shit I've been through this whole time! My heart, my emotions, my head! They've all been jumbled up, because of you and Kuromi! I thought you would never cheat on me, but I guess I was wrong. You're just a stupid playboy!"

"..."

"I'm actually happy that I got revenge on you for cheating on me."

"!"

"After I heard about you from Kuromi, I was 99% sure that you really done it. Though I didn't like the fact that you had done, nor that I had to hear it from someone else. But for that one percent I was so sure that hadn't done something like that to me. I had to risk our relationship, based on what I heard. Do you know how hard that decision was for me to make? But it seems like it wasn't hard for you. I didn't want to have sex with Kaoru, but you forced me! I felt dirty and so-so! Ugh! That whole time, I felt so guilty! Especially afterwards. I felt like everything was my fault and my world was crashing down on me for some crazy reason. Turns out it was just you messing around.

"(f/n)-"

"Let's just stop this, alright. It seems like I was wrong for falling in love with you. This whole thing, 'us', was really a mistake. We should have never happened. We'll go our separate ways from now on. You don't have to worry about me, and I won't about you."

"Don't say that! I want to work things out with you! I don't care that you slept with him! I deserved it big time!"

"shut up! It's like you're saying that it's okay for me to sleep with whoever I want!"

"I'm not saying that! I just--Everything that's happened, I felt really guilty and really sorry for! For breaking you heart, making you cry. I felt like complete shit. I'm an asshole and a fucking jerk! No, I'm way more than all of those."

"...At least you know." You mumbled.

"So please give me. I won't be satisfied until you give me another chance." He said, standing his ground.

"And what about me giving you another chance? Won't you just blow it again? What's the point."

"I won't!"

"How do I know that for sure?! You didn't even know you were going to cheat on me, moment before you actually did!"

"You'll just have to give me that chance to see."

"...." You were completely tired of yelling. You throat was soar and you felt like collapsing. "I--God you've gotten me all confused now. I hate this feeling!"

"Sorr-"

"Just-! Stop apologizing!" You held you hands up to your head. "Saying 'I'm sorry' is not going to fix this."

"Then what should I say to make you forgive me?"

"I don't know! Fuck! You fucking idiot! Bastard! I hate you! But I love you so much!" You started hitting away at his chest as hard as you could. "You've just gone and ruined everything! My heart...fix it! Fix it right now!" You shouted. Kuroo pulled you into your embrace as you cried on and on. "I swear to God, if I even think you're cheating again, I won't hesitate to leave you. I'm serious." Right after you said those words, Kuroo's heart picked up like never before and he squeezed tighter onto you.

"I got it."

"Let go of me."

"Not a chance in hell."  
*****

'Man, these past few weeks, they were seriously long. They felt like months. After working it out, me and (f/n) have successfully become a couple once again. Everyone knows that we're back on too, so no more rumors or me having to worry about guys getting close to (f/n).   
I was scared out mind that was going to lose her to me honest. As soon as we returned to school, Kuromi was nowhere to be found. The teachers, not even her so-called friends knew where she went. But I honestly don't care. That girl was like a bad omen. (f/n)'s friends eventually forgave me for what I did, since I brought her back safely to school and all, but they're definitely going to have their eyes on me from now on. But all in all, It seems like things have gone back to normal at school.'

"(f/n)!"

"What do you want?" You heard a loud voice calling out to you from down the hall. What had gotten you anxious, was the speed of the shoes that ran across the floor. As you turned, you saw Kaoru running towards you. "Kaoru?!" Before you knew it, you were swept up in the tall males grasp. "P-put me down!"

"Hey (f/n), It's been a while beautiful. How about the next time you and that dumbass have a spat, you come to me so we can 'talk' about it." He grinned as he licked the shell of your ear.

"First, get your hands off her!"

"What the hell?!" Kuroo felt someone grab onto his hair and pull him back away from you.

"Second, who the fuck do you think you're calling a dumbass?!" When Kaoru turned around, he found Kuroo standing there with a stern look. He looked as if he was ready to fight. "If you're looking for another ass whooping you should have just asked me instead of trying to mess with my girl."

"The last time I checked, you were the one who got their ass handed to them!"

"No it was you dumbass!"

"No, you!"

"You wanna go and see right now?!"

"I ain't gonna lose to you!"

"Same here!"

"Now, now. Why don't you guys just calm down."

"Shoichi?" Kuroo and Kaoru turned and saw Shoichi walking up to them, stopping them from fighting. 'What's new though, is that me and Shoichi have actually become friends. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.'

"Tetsurou, when you're finished playing around, why don't you hurry up so we can go eat lunch." You walked over to him and pecked his cheek. "See you after school, Shoichi." You waved to him and he waved back. After doing so, you went on about your business and made your way towards the roof.

"I'm coming baby! Hold on!" Kuroo started running after you.

"Hey! We're not finished here!" Kaoru protested Kuroo leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll get you after school!" Kuroo yelled. "You better not run away either!"

"Like hell I will!"

"(f/n), wait up!" Kuroo finally caught up to you just before you opened the door to the roof.

"You made it." You turned to see him.

"Of coarse I did. I wouldn't miss this special time for us, ever."

You smiled. "Me neither."


End file.
